A NEW STAR WARS PREQUEL The New Phantom Menace PART 1, Part 2 & Part 3
by Lokxanime
Summary: For the ones that didn't like the prequel trilogy, here comes a new story! A love triangle with Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan. War, segregation and conflict, lots of action and funny surprises await in this new Star Wars prequel. Part 1 belongs to a remake of the Phantom Menace. Part 2 belongs to the Clone Wars and Part 3 belongs to Revenge of the Sith. Now editing!
1. THE NEW MENACE

An alternative Star Wars story

What if the story of Anakin Skywalker had been different? What if another kind of circumstances led him to become the terrible Darth Vader?

This thought crossed my mind and this was the story that was born from that idea.

 **THE PHANTOM MENACE CHAPTER 1**

Opening text

The Republic is protected by a relative peace, achieved after decades of conflict and sacrifice. It is the most prosperous decade that the Galactic Senate has experienced. Poverty rates had been reduced to an unimaginable minimum, unemployment was down and most importantly, there were no more wars between nations.

But as once a wise man said in some old text that I no longer remember: "When something seems too good to be real, it is most likely ... that it isn't"

In the slums of the cities, problems such as the trafficking of human organs, forced slavery, the use of illegal substances, forced labor ... were daily problems.

Even though the Senate tried to hide this truth with false statistics and corrupt politicians, reality is always difficult to hide from the eyes of those who are interested in seeing it. The pain does not escape the eyes of the one's who suffers it.

However, like everything in this life, there was an exception to the rule. The Naboo Planet. Ruled by the wise King Admidala and his precious daughter, Princess Padme, it's people were protected from the darkness that haunted the other planets of the Galaxy.

Thanks to the trade of medical technologies between Naboo and the other planets, their influence was felt in all nations and even sometimes, envied, by those ... who were closer than they thought.

End of the text

In the darkness of the night and hidden from a few rays of moonlight, a group of imperial guards from Naboo entered the caverns of Nuben's mines, hidden in a rock formation on the outskirts of the planet's capital.

Although the entrance route to the caves was dangerous, they knew that there was something more important, a greater good, that impelled them to continue walking. An inherent risk in the depth of the planet that rose like silent foam ... a rebellion.

"Be careful," said one of the guards as he lifted the youngest member of the expedition, a boy just 21 years old who had stumbled over one of the rocks.

"We need to remain silent or they will find out that we are here," said the King, a man in his late twenties with a dark look that would make anyone in the group accompanying him mute. The royal guard and the young man nodded with their heads down.

The truth is that everyone in the expedition group was nervous. If they discovered what they were begging not to find, they would be lost.

For months the rumors of a rebellion had been cooking in the streets of the cities and the means to a possible insurrection was palpable in the population. When they had discovered months ago that a group of soldiers had been secretly found in the mines, the fear increased.

 _"We have to verify it ourselves,"_ the King said to himself. His heart beat like crazy in his ears and the terror of what could happen, flooding him. However, his face reflected something totally opposite, an unshakeable determination, which filled with inspiration the royal guard that accompanied him.

After walking several minutes and sneaking through the rocks, they could see a faint light at the end of the road. Suddenly, what they feared the most was in front of their eyes.

Hundreds of sentinel bronze robots were lined up in front of the walls of the cave and the further they went, the more units they found; an infinity of them. By the looks of it, there were at least 50,000 units, without counting the higher levels.

"We have to go now! If they discover us ... ", suddenly the young soldier as he hurried out the door, in his nervousness, hit one of the units with his rifle and the white eyes of the robot turned into bright red.

"INTRUDER ALERT," said the unit and immediately the rest of the robots went into attack mode.

"Run!," shouted the King as he pulled out his blaster to dodge enemy fire.

While trying to escape among the stones, some soldiers fell wounded. It was only a matter of time until they were caught in the fire.

The King took the young soldier by the arm, "Run! You are the fastest of us. Find the Jedi masters ... "more bullets crossed over his head" tell them what happens. Tell them to save my daughter "

"Protect the King," the young soldier heard as he ran after the King's order.

As he ran among the stones, an immense feeling of guilt filled his heart, " _How could I be so stupid?"_ He repeated at every step of the way. He knew that he had to erase those feelings from his heart and run away in search of the knights; he could not disappoint the King again.

He knew he was not useless as he appeared. Just down the hill, he climbed one of the gliders and drove as fast as possible. He soon realized that a group of rebels was following him.

He tried to dodge the bullets, eliminating some enemies with his blaster on the way. But in the glare of the battle, a laser hit the front of the vehicle and he was thrown off the aircraft towards the rocks.

He was still alive, but badly hurt.

The rebels approached, and seeing him so beaten and bleeding, they thought he was dead and they continued on their way to the city.

But the young man was still alive. He had a broken leg and probably had internal bleeding from the pain he was feeling in his chest that kept him from breathing. He got up with difficulty, giving a cry of pain with the first step he took, but he had to get to the city. He knew he had to alert the Jedi Knights.

The Gangan rebels had always been a threat. He could still remember his childhood days, when the Gangan came out of the depths of the water and killed his family. Yes ... he lost it all that day, as well as many others.

However, the most vivid memory of that morning was how he was saved from dying.

The King, in his magnificent white vehicle, arrived with his troops and saved all the inhabitants of his village, sending the Gangan army deep into the sea after hours of struggle. He had never seen anything like it, someone worthy to admire and follow at all costs.

The monarch had given him everything, he could not disappoint him, regardless of the pain, he had to get to the capital. He had to save his daughter. It was the least he could do.

…..

"Damn it!,"said a young man with golden hair and light eyes as he picked up a stone from the ground. His clothing suggested that he was a Padawan in training.

"Don't give up Obi Wan," said his teacher with a smile as he fluttered three small stones in the palm of his hand.

"Master Qui-Gon-Jinn, it's impossible," said the young Jedi as he tried again to levitate the rock in the palm of his hand.

"All that's worth doing, takes time and dedication my young apprentice," the wise teacher said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're doing fine, Obi. Some master's don't get any progress in this subject for years. You should feel proud."

"Pride it's not a feeling that should be instilled in a Jedi," Obi Wan said.

"Yes, but when you try hard and give your best, it ok" the teacher said as he handed the stones he had in the boy's hands.

Suddenly a deafening noise took them by surprise. They saw the young soldier collapsing on the ground in the main courtyard, badly wounded.

Obi Wan ran to him, followed closely by his master. The young soldier held the Padawan by the arm, trying to catch his breath, with a desperate look in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Said the master while trying to calm the young soldier.

"The rumors ... the rumors are true," the young man said as he tried to articulate his words with difficulty. "An army ... the princess"

There was no time for more words. The young man died in the arms of Obi Wan.

With his peripheral sight, Qui-Gon observed a group of rebel soldiers enter the castle. "Run, find the princess, find me in the hangar," said the master as he drew his lightsaber from his belt.

Obi Wan gently released the soldier's body on the ground and ran to the main hall, jumping through the rubble of the fight that was beginning at the entrance. The only thing that crossed his mind was to get to the princess as soon as possible, "Padme ... please, no, stay safe. Wait for me"

….

Padme got up suddenly because of the loud noice outside her room. Suddenly, one of her maids ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

"Run my lady, they are coming for you," said the young woman as she placed a sofa in front of the door.

Immediately, Padme got up and took her nightgown. The maid approached the princess and adjusted her belt since the young woman's hands trembled with the nerves that began to fill her.

"My father ...," Padme asked.

Suddenly, someone started pushing the door. Both girls hid behind the back of the bed and covered themselves with blankets. The maid began to sob because of the screams of despair that were heard outside, but Padme hugged her and covered her mouth with her hand.

More screams were heard and loud, dry sounds, rumbled, the sound of bodies falling to the ground. A knock on the door.

"Padme, open me."

"Obi," Padme said and ran to the door. When she opened it, she could not believe what she saw, the knight had come for her. She hugged him tightly.

"Padme we have to go. They're coming to kill you, "said Obi Wan as he removed a blaster from one of the fallen.

"My father ..." Padme said as he took the blaster from Obi Wan's hand.

"I don't know, but I have to get you out of here," said Obi Wan, taking her by the hand. It was the first time he hold her and the circumstances ... could not be worse.

The Knight knew he had to keep her safe. Protect her at all costs. She was the most important person in his life after all.

While running down the stairs, they encountered several enemies, but the Padawan defeated them easily. The three of them continued running down the main corridor of the castle when Padme spotted a group of soldiers of the imperial guard holding a man in their arms, he was the King.

"Father," Padme yelled, letting go of Obi Wan's hand and running to his father's side. The knight and the maid followed closely.

"Light of my life. You have to go, "said the King. He was seriously wounded, bleeding alarmingly.

"No," Padme said, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. He took his father's face between her hands while the soldiers placed the King gently on the ground.

"Child, obey me. Go away. Obi wan and QuiGon will keep you safe. Tell the Senate ... tell them what is happening. Hide yourself until you reach the Republic. Do not let anyone know you're alive," he said as he held his daughter's hand.

"What are you trying to tell me?" The girl said as she put her father's hand near her cheek. Trying to conserve his heat and the safety that his hands offered her.

"I must stay," the maid said between tears, "I am not brave, but my life belongs to the princess. I will die in his place "

"No!" Padme shouted, but the maid grabbed her other hand tightly.

"I must. It's my destiny. Yours is to live and save others, "said the maid as she lifted the girl from the ground. Padme could not stop crying. His father, his dearest friend, his life, everything had been uprooted in less than two hours.

The maid hugged her, fixed her belt and sat next to the King, holding her hand. "My love, run. I love you with all my soul, "said the King, the he looked at Obi Wan, "Her life is in your hands"

Padme was scared, she could not believe what was happening. But Obi Wan pulled her out of her trance. He took her by the hand, and with a gesture of affirmation for the King, runaway with her.

"I love you dad," was the last thing she yelled before leaving the hall. _"I will recover what is ours,"_ she repeated constantly as she ran. She could barely see where she was going because of the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Arriving at the hangar they joined Qui Gon Jin, apparently the rebels had burned the ships to prevent them from escaping. Although they were gone, they would soon return.

While trying to decide what they should do, an aircraft landed in the hangar. It was a commercial ship; apparently, the pilot had not realized what was happening from the air.

"Let's go there, it's the best option!" Padme shouted as she ran towards the ship. Obi Wan tried to grab her but couldn't, she ran too fast.

A young pilot, blond with blue eyes and only about 18 years old, opened the door. His face was surprised to see that young girl covered in blood and dirt, followed by two Jedi knights.

"Please, try to kill us!," said the agitated princess.

The pilot was confused, it was not something you would imagine seeing in Naboo, one of the most peaceful planets. Suddenly the boy noticed soldiers entering the hangar. He took the girl's arm almost instinctively and put her into the ship. The Jedi followed her.

"Quick, go into the closet," said a girl, barely 16, guiding them to a kind of hideaway behind the ship's controls.

Suddenly they heard screams, "Open the door!," it was the soldiers. The young pilot waited for the girl to close the hiding place and opened the door.

"Why did it take so long?" Said the soldier pushing the boy aside and entering the ship by force.

"I just landed. What the hell is happening? " said the young man. The soldier looked at him with hatred.

"It's none of your business," said the soldier, "register the ship."

"Hey, what the hell …", he tried to say, but the soldier pointed a gun at him before he could say anything.

"You don't mind if we check, right?" the soldier said, pointing the gun at his forehead.

"Nope," said the young man. He took the girl who accompanied him by the arm and waited for the soldiers to check the ship.

"We just landed," the girl said.

"Shut up!" Said the soldier, trying to point the gun at her, but the pilot got in the way.

"Captain!," said one soldier, "There is something here"

"Are you sure you aren't hiding anything?," said the captain.

"Yes," said the young pilot.

The three passengers that were in the closet knew they were lost. The captain opened the door suddenly and with surprise found those he had been looking for. He turned around and saw the soldier accompanying him on the ground.

"Bastard ...", he tried to say but the young boy put his hand in front of the captain and with a quick movement, said, "These aren't the people you are looking for"


	2. THE SCAPE

**THE SCAPE**

These are not the people you are looking for," the young pilot said as he held his hand in front of the captain's face.

As in a kind of trance, the captain repeated what the boy said: "These are not the people we are looking for"

"Tell your soldiers that you only found boxes," said the young man, repeating the action with his hand.

"There are only boxes!" The captain shouted at the soldiers who were outside the ship.

"Take your partner and go," the young man said to the soldier and he took his partner who was unconscious and under the ship.

The pilot closed the door and started the engine, the girl sat in the passenger seat and started turning on the controls. It took time for the engine to turn on and the controls also took time, after all it was an old ship. They did not have much time to escape. The other soldiers would realize the deception; it was quite obvious that one of his companions had been knocked out.

Suddenly they heard loud cries from outside, "Hey, damn you, wait! They're on the ship!," it was the captain. He had regained his sanity and remembered who he had seen on the ship; the princess and the Jedi knights.

"We must get out!" Shouted the young pilot as he pressed the accelerator and shot out of the hangar.

The blasters tried to reach the ship, but the young pilot performed incredible maneuvers to avoid them. It seemed as if he could read each scenario perfectly. Almost like ... almost like a Jedi.

"How did you do that?" Obi Wan asked him as he left the closet where they had hidden along with Padme and Qui-Gon. He could not believe what he had witnessed. It had taken him almost five years to learn the mind control of the Jedi while this young man could do it without any effort and without apparent training.

"Who are you?" Obi Wan asked, still surprised at what he had just witnessed. He could not believe there was such a person outside the Holy Temple.

"Anakin Skywalker, this is my sister, Reyla," the young pilot said as he concentrated on dodging the lasers.

"You are a Jedi," Qui-Gon said, absolutely admired to have met a person with the skills that this young man showed.

"No. He's just good at those tricks," his sister said. You could tell she was nervous about the master's statement. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Obi Wan and Qui-Gon.

Suddenly a movement shook the ship sharply, "They hit us!," Anakin yelled as he tried to lift up the ship's shields and maneuver to try to get rid of the rebels who were following them.

"They're chasing us, can you lose them?" Qui-Gon asked, although he was very sure about the answer that Anakin would give him.

"I am not bragging, but you're talking to the best pilot in the universe," the boy said, with a characteristically mischievous smile.

The lasers came from everywhere. They were closely chased by the rebels and it seemed a matter of time until one of them destroyed the shields, but Anakin lost them a every turn.

"Look out!" Padme shouted when in the middle of their escape she saw one of the castle towers collapse on itself.

The castle tower ...

Where she had grown up, where she had taken her first steps, where her father had told her so many stories; now it was burning. Everything she had known was lost and there was no turning back. Seeing her home burn, she knew, her father was dead.

Obi Wan recognized the expression of pain in Padme's face so he held her hand firmly, so that she could feel that everything would be fine, that while they were together, everything would be better.

But there was no time for sadness or pain, they had to escape. They needed to seek help in the Galactic Senate.

"Take that exit," Qui-Gon said, pointing to an opening in the rebels' defenses.

Anakin performed an abrupt maneuver that knocked everyone out of their seats, including Padme, who ended up over Obi Wan. The movements of the ship and the mental agility of the pilot allowed to cross the blockade without problem.

"Wo hoo!" Shouted the boy to see how great that break had been.

 _"Amazing,"_ Qui-Gon thought as he assessed the boy's abilities. It seemed as if he could predict the future, predict every movement to the smallest detail.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by two giant ships blocking their way out. They were lost, there was no way to escape. They would become prisoners or worse ... they would die.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm going to activate the light speed," the boy said as he moved the buttons on the control panel. His sister did the same.

"Are you demented?" Shouted Obi Wan and Padme in unison. If they activated the light speed in those circumstances, the ship would disintegrate when striking against the rebel ships.

"Trust me," said the young man and activated the light speed while turning the ship vertically. The movement caused the ship's molecules to distort, and for a brief moment, they passed through the enemy ships like a ghost.

At that speed, they managed to get away from Naboo without problem, away from the rebels who sought to destroy them.

They escaped ... almost unharmed.

...

A shadowy figure ran through the hall of the Royal Palace in ruins, the flames had consumed the entire interior of the building. The figure moved so strangely, it seemed as if it floated above the rubble.

"We found the girl, she is dead," said one of the rebel soldiers.

"Good to see you, Darth Maul," said a man with an almost insolent tone. It was Dorian Marlow, the leader of the galaxy's most important mercenary army, the Contras, a military affiliation that used to be involved in almost all inter-planetary conflicts. It was even rumored that, in some cases, the group had been responsible for these conflicts.

But the group did not only have military control, but also economic control. They controlled the largest mining companies in the Galaxy and their influence could be felt in every corner.

In spite of his great stature and physical complexion, Marlow moved with great agility among the ruins of the castle, being careful not to dirty his neat shoes.

"Dead, huh?" Marlow said as he examined the girl's body carefully. Analyzing each part meticulously.

"Yes sir," said the soldier proudly.

"Are you sure?" Marlow mentioned slowly, mockingly as he picked up a piece of red cloth that was among the girl's remains.

"Excuse me sir?" Asked the rebel soldier, somewhat confused.

"The red cloth is characteristic of the maidens in this area ... Tell me, how is it possible that a princess has such an inelegant cloth like this?" Marlow said as he threw the piece of cloth to the soldier's face.

"I did not notice," the soldier mentioned fearfully. Hw knew that Marlow was not a man you wanted to get into arguing with. After all, his reputation as a torturer was known.

"You did not notice," Marlow said and let out a sigh of resignation, "Why do I have such incompetent people?"

"Excuse me?" The soldier said fearfully. Suddenly two big hands grabbed his neck, taking out the little air he had.

"Control yourself," Darth Maul said in an almost imperceptible voice, like a sigh.

Marlow threw the boy into the rubble, with such force that he broke his neck.

"You're right," Marlow said as he wiped his hands with a handkerchief, "forgive me"

Darth Maul was a chilling man, he did not distance himself so much from Marlow. His penetrating gaze could pierce the steel and the tattoos on his face, not to mention the horns on his head, were enough to scare away anyone.

"The Force should not be used for such insignificant things," Darth Maul mentioned as he covered the corpses of the King and the maid with his cloak. He did not do it because he felt sorry for them, no, he would never do that. He felt admiration for who had been the King before, he did it out of respect.

"If you get to the capital, this whole operation will be in vain, we need this planet to prove our theory and if the Republic gets to know ... well, they better not find out," Maul told Marlow, who immediately left the room followed closely by his soldiers.

…..

"We need to find a safe place," said Master Qui-Gon as he looked at the maps on the ship's central computer.

Everyone was nervous. Apparently during the almost suicidal maneuver of Anakin, one of the engines came into contact with one of the ships and was broken. That could only mean that part of the fuel was leaking.

"We were lucky that the ship did not break apart," Obi Wan said as he put a bandage on Padme's hand. During the sudden movement during the escape she had injured her wrist.

"We can find refuge on Tatooine, we're not far from there," Padme said as she reviewed the rest of the maps with her healthy hand.

"We will not go to Tatooine," Anakin said brusquely, causing displeasure in Obi Wan.

"It's the closest place and they will not find us, it's no man's land," said the young Padawan, looking at Anakin straight in the eye. His anger was noticeable in the pupils.

"No man's land, that's right, it means that it's dangerous, besides who you are to decide, it's my ship," Anakin said equally annoyed, "besides, you could be criminals for all I know, and I'm offering you refuge here."

"You're right, we've been discourteous, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn, they're Obi Wan Kenobi and Padme," the master said cordially. However, Obi Wan realized that he deliberately omitted the princess's surname. _"Yeah, they still did not know if I could trust them,"_ he thought.

"We appreciate your help," Padme said in a friendly manner, trying to break the tension that was forming between Obi Wan and Anakin.

"A pleasure," Reyla said, equally aware of the situation between the two boys.

"Tatooine is our only hope ... With the fuel we have left, going anywhere else would be dangerous, please Anakin, I would not ask you for this if it wasn't our only option," Padme said.

Anakin could not resist the logic of what she was saying. He could not refuse either. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, "I can leave you there, but as soon as me and my sister can leave, I will leave.

"It seems fair, Anakin," Qui-Gon said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Excuse my brother, he's nervous about returning, we're fugitive slaves from Tatooine," Reyla said as she passed a bottle of water to Obi Wan.

"REYLA!" Anakin shouted. He did not want to share that information with strangers.

"They need us as much as we need them Anakin and for everything to work out we need to be honest with them, and I make the decisions, remember?" The boy could not say anything against his sister. She was right, they had to help each other to survive on Tatooine.

Suddenly they heard the engine alarm. Now it was impossible to stay in the air. They had to land as soon as possible. "There is no choice," said Obi Wan.

"Yes, there is no option," said Anakin, "Tatooine." It hurt his soul to return. If they were discovered they were dead, but if they did not land, surely they were dead.

Certain death outweighed possible death.

... ... ...

The landing was relatively calm. They hid the ship outside the main city and walked through the desert. Padme had an idea to hide the identity of Anakin and Reyla. He took two helmets that were in the ship and created masks, one black and one white.

"This way, if someone sees you, they will not recognize you," said the young princess as she handed the black mask to Anakin.

"Thank you," the boy said as he held the mask in his hands. It was particularly terrifying and intimidating, with big black eyes and bars instead of a mouth. He felt a strong premonition when placing it, as if it were a cursed objectt.

Padme handed the white to Reyla, who only covered half of her face and both siblings covered their heads with fabrics that combined with the clothes they wore.

"Ok, we need to find Watto's store, where we can find the parts we need," Anakin said as he paid the toll to enter the city gates, "We must be imperceptible, all rumors run like fire in this damn city."

"I know, please trust us, we will never risk your life or your sister's life," said Obi Wan, trying to alleviate the rough edges they shared a moment ago.

"Thank you," Anakin said. He could feel the sincerity in Obi Wan's words.

"Well, how are we going to pay for the spare parts?" Reyla said. Suddenly, everyone in the group began to look at each other with a face of disbelief.

"Only now do they just realize that we're broke?!" Anakin yelled. Suddenly the fury that had calmed down a moment ago clouded his head again. He knew that after landing the ship it would be almost impossible to take off again.

"I knew I had to throw them to their fate! Damn!" Anakin said as he hit one of the walls with his fist.

"Anakin, calm down, breathe in. You know what happens when you lose your temper," Reyla said as she held her brother's hand.

Qui-Gon could see that the water that was in one of the vases near them had began to boil and the glass of one of the vehicles burst.

"Brother, enough!" Reyla said. Suddenly Anakin came out of his trance and calmed down.

 _"Interesting,"_ Qui-Gon thought.

"Excuse me, I do not know what happened to me," Anakin said as he lifted the mask and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"So ... how much money do we have?" Padme asked. Nobody answered.

"Ok, then we'll sell this," Padme said. It was her mother's necklace, the one she never removed from her neck.

"You can't do that," said Obi Wan. He knew what that necklace meant to her. He could not let her sell it.

"It's our only option, I know what you're thinking, but it's all we have, my mother would have wanted us to use it to save Naboo," Padme said as she held Obi Wan's hand.

"We can sell my lightsaber," said Obi Wan with pain in his face.

"No!," said Qui-Gon annoyed. It was the first time that Obi Wan had heard him raise his voice.

"We need our weapons to protect her," said the master. Obi knew that was not the real reason behind his surprise anger. A Jedi could not separate from his lightsaber in any way since it represented a part of his soul.

"Sorry for being an insolent master," Obi said ashamed.

"It will not be enough even if we sell your light Jedi thingy," Anakin said mockingly.

"He is not yet a Jedi," Qui-Gon said. The rigidity of the master's tone of voice made Anakin feel a little bad for Obi Wan. He could tell he was still upset.

"The price is very high, we will not be able to pay it, even if we sell you necklace," Reyla said. She was beginning to think that all this had been a terrible idea when suddenly something caught her attention.

"Wait, I got it," Reyla said tearing a poster off the wall, "Pods racing, quick money, lots of money"


	3. THE RACE

**THE RACE**

Pod racing is Tattoine's most important event. One of the most significant tournaments in the Galaxy for the quantity and quality of the pilots who participated in them. They were not famous only for the adrenaline and excitement of the show, but because it was for the people of Tatooine it was the only way they could forget, at least for a moment, that there was no pain or slavery.

Pure adrenaline and of course ... death.

A small mistake in Pod racing could mean death. Many pilots perished every year for small errors in the engine or asphyxiation caused by heat, which caused the pilots to faint. On Tatooine, a career without deaths was considered a boring event.

Speed used to be the least of the problems on the track. Shots of The Sand People towards the Pods when they entered their territory or dishonest pilots hiding gadgets, were part of the fun.

Anakin knew that it was a crazy idea to try to enter the races but it was the only option they had. With the jackpot they could buy the parts they needed and much more.

But without a Pod, it was impossible to participate.

"Do you think we can win?" Padme asked Relya.

"Of course! With the necklace I think we can buy a second-hand Pod, "the girl answered happily as she walked quickly to the registration point of the races.

"Ok, so let's find a buyer of my necklace and hands on," Padme said raising her arms in the air. She had the confidence that with motivation everything was possible. Obi Wan and Anakin, on the other hand, looked at her in disbelief.

Some time later they managed to sell the necklace and bought a second-hand Pod that could barely fly. However, it was their only chance to get out of that unfortunate planet.

"And now? What are we going to do with this scrap? "Said Obi Wan when he saw the ramshackle artifact.

"We fixed it," Anakin said as they headed to the place where their ship had parked. The boy knew that there he would have all the tools to repair it.

He loved to fix any kind of artifact, it was his hobby, especially a project like that. The closer they got to their ship, the more excitement he felt to start working.

"The race will be in a few hours. Do you think we'll have enough time to finish? "Padme asked, somewhat worried.

"Maybe, if we take all day and night," said the young pilot. His words could not calm the nervousness that Padme felt when she saw the rust that had formed on the outside of the second-hand Pod.

Obi Wan and Padme were worried, but Qui-Gon and Reyla were confident that the idea would work.

"Courage, if we put all our efforts I'm sure we'll make it," Qui-Gon said as he helped push the ship. Nothing could calm his inner tranquility.

Everyone got down to work, drilling, fixing and painting. The race was the next morning and they only had little time to do it. If they failed, the next race would be in a year and they would be destined to stay there.

The hours passed and they were not yet able to fix the converters. Everyone was tired, but Anakin was not, he would stay awake all night if necessary.

When he was a child, all the inhabitants of the capital knew him as the best mechanic and he loved it, it made him feel valuable. Fixing what was broken was his favorite hobby in the world, however, since he it didn't earn much money and had to take care of his sister, he had to leave that job to be a commercial pilot. What he did not expect was that piloting would be his second favorite pastime.

After a while, the first victims of fatigue began to fall, who decided to go to sleep inside the ship to regain energy.

Only Obi Wan stayed with Anakin while he worked. The images of the last days kept circulating in his head and he could not sleep. He tried to imagine what would be of his life from now on; the bounty hunters that would come after them and what could happen if the testimony in the Senate was not what they expected. He wondered if they could save Naboo in time and what iit would be of Padme's life after those terrible events.

 _"Would the Jedi Council be able to help them? Would they allow him to stay by Padme's side?_ "He asked himself.

"Do you need help?" Obi Wan asked Anakin as he handed him a cup of coffee to keep him awake.

"Thank you. I'm fine, "Anakin said as he took a sip of the beverage and placed it on the floor next to him.

The young pilot was not good with words but he could recognize an act of kindness and he could not forget the way he had behaved before.

"I'm sorry … about the way I acted before, by not helping you as I should have. It's just ... my sister is my world, "Anakin said as he kept his gaze on the engine," I appreciate what you said. That you would protect my sister. No one had cared for her ... except me of course. "

"It's important to you," said Obi Wan as he sat next to him on the floor, "If there's anything I can do, I'll do it. I understand how you feel ... Padme is everything to me "

"I thought the Jedi could not fall in love," Anakin said, prompting the young Padawan to blush. The young pilot noticed the awkward silence his comment had provoked.

"Yes I love her. But not as you think, "Obi Wan lied," But there are more important things for a Jedi. Sometimes the need of the majority surpasses the need of the individuals "

"Or the one," Anakin said a little sad for the words of Obi Wan. He had noticed the way he saw her. And who could resist? She was a beautiful and generous woman.

"So you're Jedi ..." Anakin said trying to change the subject.

"I'm still a Padawan. I have a lot to learn. You saw how my master reacted when I suggested the lightsaber, "said Obi Wan, still remembering how Qui-Gon had scolded him when

they were alone.

"Is it so important? It's just a luminous lamp with a sharp edge, "Anakin said mockingly.

Obi Wan laughed at Anakin's description, "It's more than that. A lightsaber is an extension of your soul "

"Were you willing to give a piece of your soul? Damn it, you really care about that girl, "Anakin said with a surprised face and another awkward silence ensued.

"I've never seen a lightsaber so close," Anakin said, "But it's everything I could have imagined. It really is a masterpiece "

"Yes, it is," said Obi Wan. He could still remember the first time he held it in his hands and how proud he felt of himself.

For a moment it seemed strange to him how easy it was to talk to Anakin about such private and profound things. He felt comfortable by his side.

"Well, what can I do to help you?" Said Obi Wan as he watched what he could do to help the young pilot.

"Pass me the converter," Anakin said as he lifted one of the engine caps.

Obi Wan was lost, he didn't know anything about mechanics. He began to point things out randomly, hoping that one of them would be the converter, causing Anakin to smile.

"The converter, the yellow thing," Anakin said, laughing at the situation. He could not get up himself to pick it up because his hands were busy.

Seeing that his "assistant" could not for the most sacred thing find the object, he made a movement with his hand and attracted the converter with his mind.

"How the hell did you do it!," yelled Obi Wan with a surprised face when he saw the object flying.

"What?," said Anakin, somewhat surprised.

"That, move the converter with your mind so easily. No normal human being can do it. Even the Jedi have problems with it. You have access to The Force," said Obi Wan, trying in his mind to understand what had happened.

"The Force?" Anakin said without a clue as to what it was.

"The Force, the energy that holds the whole universe together. You are force sensitive Anakin, just like Master Qui-Gon and me. The truth is that it is even stronger in you. You could be a very powerful Jedi, "said Obi Wan enthusiastically.

However, Anakin started to laugh out loud just thinking about the idea, "There's no way I could become a Jedi. I have no discipline, I do not have patience and the truth is, I really like girls "

The Padawan laughed, "It's not just that. It's about protecting the innocent, finding the balance. There will be very good things in your future if you choose that path "

"I pass. The idea is too crazy for me. Besides, I have my sister, I can not leave her, "Anakin said. The idea of becoming a Jedi was crazy, crazy, he could never... he could not leave his sister.

... ..

After a long night of work, they were ready for the race. Reyla and Anakin put on their masks to prevent them from being recognized by Jabba, their former slave master. The rest wore rags to go unnoticed. They were a group of fugitives like no other.

However, Padme looked beautiful. Even with that look, she shone with her presence. Anakin could not help feeling strange every time he saw her, as if he had a strange attraction to her that went beyond friendship. But he couldn't. He could not do that to Obi Wan after he understood what the Padawan felt about that girl.

He preferred to concentrate on the race. Besides, he could not afford that kind of emotion.

"Place your bets! The race of the century is about to begin! "Said the commentator. People went crazy in the stands at the sound of trumpets and applause. "The champion! Zebulba!

"The commentator shouted and the crowd went completely mad.

Zebulba was the best racer in the Galaxy, undefeated. Eleven wins at home and four world championships in a row. There was no better driver than him in the world, at least not for now.

Anakin admired him. He was the first slave to participate in Pod races that had earned his freedom. Someone like him who had managed to get out of the prison of the masters.

"Name," said the registration assistant at the register cabin.

 _"Damn,"_ Anakin thought. He had been distracted by the arrival of Zebulba while he was in line, he had forgotten that little detail. He was not creative enough to come up with a name.

"Vader," Padme said confidently, as if she were his promoter, "His name is Vader and he's one of the best pilots in the Galaxy."

"Vader? I have not heard from you, "said the woman. Anakin was getting more and more nervous. If the woman could have seen under her mask, she would have noticed that something was not right.

"How!? He's the best of them all, "said Padme, holding the young pilot's arm. This caused the nerves he felt to increase much more.

"Money, REGISTRATION!," she shouted as she extended her hand, requesting the entrance money to participate.

"Of course," said the young woman as she put the money in the assistant's sweaty hand, which did not even flinch with the amount. Anakin could see a slight trait of sadness in Padme's eyes as she placed the money. He remembered at that moment where they had gotten the fee.

"Number 8," the woman said and slammed the inscription booth fence.

"I'm so sorry you lost your necklace. When I win it will be the first thing I will recover, "Anakin said sadly. Padme just smiled at him kindly.

"Get ready, you must warm the engines," said her sister as she removed the number from Padme's hands and placed it on his back.

"The exhibition race is everything. Do your best brother, "Reyla said with a hug. Anakin went into the Pod and began to check the mechanisms, taking care of each one of them.

"So, Vader ?," Anakin heard behind his back in the native language of Tatooine. It was Zebulba, as ugly as ever.

"It's an honor, sir," said Anakin in that same language.

"I can not say the same ... I did not know in all my years a foreigner who knew our dialects," Zebulba said as he checked the young man's ship.

 _"Damn, what an idiot I am"_ thought the boy. "I'm smarter than you think," Anakin told him.

"I doubt it," Zebulba said mockingly, and with a look of contempt, he left. All the admiration that Anakin ever felt for that individual vanished in the air. He had to prove to that damned guy what he was getting into.

The exhibition race was fantastic for Anakin, and because of the stupid face Zebulba had, he knew he had the psychological advantage. There was nothing more terrible for Anakin than an arrogant person; he had to show him what he was capable of.

"You're fantastic!" Padme said with a hug. Again he felt that strange feeling in his chest.

"Yes, this time I firmly believe that you will finish the race," said Reyla enthusiastically.

"Wait ... finish the race?" Obi Wan said with a shock face.

"Well, he never finished. But I know you will win this time, "said the young woman. Obi Wan could not believe what he was hearing. Padme could not shake her face of the surprise.

"Do not be discouraged. I know Anakin will not only finish the race, but he will win. Trust him," Qui-Gon said when he saw the young people's faces of despair.

"If we do not ..."

"We will do it Obi Wan," his master said with a pat on the back.

"Yes, I will," Anakin said, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. The rest did not look so convinced.

"RUNNERS TO YOUR POSTS!" The organizer shouted through the speakers.

"Good luck brother," Reyla said as she hugged Anakin tightly, "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me that you will win "

Anakin held his sister's face in his hands, "I promise."

"Take care of yourself," Padme said as she hugged him, "don't forget that's all we have. We do not have more money to invest in another career "

"Easy girl, we'll make it," Anakin said with a wicked smile, causing Padme to blush a little and poke him playfully on the arm. However, the princess knew that she could place all her trust in him. _"I know you'll make it,"_ she thought.

(For the description of the race I think it's better that we see the full race of the Phantom Menace - Episode 1. It's one of the few moments I like about the prequel, just imagine that Anakin is older and Anakin's mother is Reyla )

Part 1 watch? V = Hn2OEZ0HFjE

Part 2 watch? V = hjj4MBDpbOY

Part 3 watch? V = 0lVCO4gW940

Anakin won, it was a fantastic race and an incredible display of skill. Padme and Reyla ran among the people who were beginning to crowd closer to the champion. Nothing could come between them and Anakin. They pushed those who crossed their path and hugged him tightly.

"I did!" Anakin yelled as he hugged his sister. The earth still covered her visor, he was sweating and yet he could not stop hugging her. It was the happiest moment of his life.

"I'm so proud of you Anakin," her sister replied. She did not care about all the people around her. The only thing that was worth at that moment was to be with her brother.

Suddenly they heard that the crowd fell silent and there was a single slow and mocking applause.

"But look who I found here. My dear Anakin, my boy. My favorite slave, "Reyla and Anakin turned to see where those words came from. It was Jabba, that terrible, frog-faced monstrous creature that had ruined their lifes, surrounded by his men, and by his side Zebulba.

Obi Wan wanted to take his lightsaber, but Qui-Gon stopped him when he noticed that Jabba's men were pointing their weapons at the group. They were surrounded. There was no way to escape.

"Did you think I would not recognize you with that mask? Or maybe I would not listen to your sister scream your name at the top of her lungs? "he said. Reyla could not believe how stupid she had been to speak in such a careless way. She had ruined everything.

"Don't you know what happens with slaves who race illegally? I think I'll like to see your head muddy on the ground, "Zebulba said. The other soldiers laughed with his comment.

"He's wrong," Padme said as she placed herself between Jabba and the Sywalker siblings.

"But look who is here. It's the little princess! " said Jabba," Two birds with one stone. I'm so lucky. Did you think there is not a price on your head? "

 _"Princess?"_ Anakin said. A young woman, escorted by two Jedi knights. How could he be so stupid and not realize it? Of course this had to happen to him.

The soldiers took Padme and Reyla by the arm, pointing their weapons at them.

"We're not the ones you're looking for," Anakin said as he moved his hand in front of Jabba's face.

"Your trick does not work with me twice slave! Do not insult my intelligence, "Jabba said as he pushed the boy to the ground.

"I do not insult her. I deny its existence, "Anakin said. Suddenly he felt a strong blow against the face that almost knocked him out.

"We can negotiate," Qui-Gon said, raising his hands in the air.

"Who the hell are you?" Jabba said as he held Anakin to the ground with his filthy foot.

"I'll buy them. The boy, his sister and the princess, "Qui-Gon said as he walked slowly in front of Jabba.

"There is no money in the world that can cover that debt," Jabba said as he ordered his men to surround him, "He not only escaped and stole money, he took his whore sister with him and made me lose a lot"

"Bastard!" Anakin shouted, only to be hit again on the ground. He felt an incredible fury, he wanted to kill the bastard.

"Control Anakin," her sister said, looking into his eyes, "please, I'm begging you, Ani." You could tell she was scared that something would provoke her brother.

"I can buy them," Qui-Gon said in a firm, clear tone of voice, "two lightsabers, plus the money Anakin won in the races and one ship; plus a generous payment when we get to the capital. You will have more money than they are worth. "

Obi Wan could not believe what his master said. A few hours ago he had scolded him furiously for offering his lightsaber and now he offered two. Meanwhile, Padme was outraged. She could not believe that this kind of conversations happen in real life.

"The money that MY SLAVE won at the races is mine," said Jabba.

"The money I offer you is more than anyone could offer for them," Qui-Gon said. Firm with his words.

"Choose two. I do not offer you more. And consider me generous that I do not kill you and keep everything, "said Jabba.

Obi Wan knew that he would choose Padme, it was his duty, but which of the siblings would he choose?

"Good," Qui-Gon said as he placed the lightsaber in his palm.

"My sister Qui-Gon. Take her, "Anakin yelled, but his screams were deafened by another blow.

"Yes, the boy is good and he makes me a lot of money. The girl is useful, but the boy is more expensive. Your tricks have been very useful to me, "said Jabba. Obi Wan felt disgusted by that man. A bastard who used the powers of the Jedi for his own economic benefit.

"Yes! choose me! "Anakin said," leave my sister alone "

"Shut up stupid!" Jabba yelled, hitting the boy again. Suddenly the glasses of the premises began to tremble and the ground shuddered.

"Anakin, enough!" His sister shouted and everything calmed down again. Everyone looked surprised at the singular event.

"I forgot that only your sister can calm you down when you have a tantrum," Jabba said as he straightened his clothes, "We'll roll a dice. Red for the girl, blue the boy "

"Okay," Qui-Gon said.

Jabba threw a dice he had in his jacket to the air. The seconds until it fell to the ground felt eternal. All eyes were on it.

When it fell to the ground and stopped, everyone had their eyes fixed on the color it showed.

"Blue," Obi Wan said sadly

"I take the freak and get out," said Jabba. He felt a little disappointed in his loss, but he was not going to risk his life if the boy could not control himself.

"No, I do not accept it. Please Qui-Gon, you moved the dice. It was red! "Anakin begged furiously," take my sister, I'm begging you "

"Come on!" said a soldier as he took the girl by force.

"Do not touch her!" Anakin yelled and the soldier flew through the air. Reyla ran with her brother. The windows trembled.

"Calm down and listen to me, Ani. If you live, you'll have more chances to rescue me, please go with them", Reyla said as she held Anakin's face in her hands.

"You can not ask me that, Rey. Our mother begged me to take care of you. Do not ask me to leave you here in this hell", his eyes filled with tears. He felt useless. How could he allow this to happen. It was his sister!

"Become a Jedi. Fight and come back for me, "Reyla said wiping the tears from her brother's eyes.

"Listen to her," Padme said sadly. She was crying too. The whole situation was overwhelming. She wished with all her strength that things would be different. That nothing bad had have happened in Naboo so she could have the resources to save them.

"Come with us Anakin. I promise we'll be back", Qui-Gon said as he held Anakin's arm. The young pilot didn't want to know anything about the Jedi master. It was his fault that his sister was not chosen.

While the rest tried to convince Anakin, Obi Wan began to feel a cold breeze on his back as if something sinister was approaching. Suddenly, among the crowd, he saw a dark shadow approaching stealthily. The young Padawan felt terror seize him.

It was Darth Maul ...


	4. MEMORIES IN THE DARK

Chapter 4

While the others were trying to make Anakin understand that he had to leave to become a Jedi in order to save his sister, Obi Wan noticed a dark figure approaching through the crowd.

It was Darth Maul with a group of Contra soldiers form the Gangan rebel army. Obi Wan had never seen him before but he felt a dark energy emanating from him and he felt a terrible sensation on the back of his neck. He knew he had to run.

He took Padme by the arm but the soldiers noticed his action and recognized him immediately. They started firing at the group without even caring that there were innocent people around. Jabba's bounty hunters started firing at the soldiers and laser beams hit everyone in the crossfire. One beam reached Zebulba's head and he collapsed in the dirt at Anakin's feet, dead.

The young pilot took his sister by the arm and ran towards a building close by, he knew it was their chance to scape. Padme took the bag with the price money and followed Anakin with Obi Wan and Qui-Gon. In the mayhem the guards and the soldiers didn't noticed they had escaped. Lucky for them, the building they entered was a hangar and there they found a brand-new YT-1300F Corellian Light Freighter.

"Get us inside that ship!", screamed Padme at Anakin. She grabbed one of the blasters from a fallen bounty hunter and started shooting. Obi Wan and Qui-Gon fought two rebels that tried to enter the building. Reyla looked they were in trouble and ran towards the main door's control panel, she pulled a lever and closed it, keeping the enemy outside. But the will not hold for long. She realized that if she let go of the lever, the door will surely open. She had to keep on holding it in order to help them scape.

Anakin took a blaster and forced the door open. Obi Wan, Padme and Qui Gon got in-

"Run, I'll hold them off", screamed Reyla while she held the lever as strong as she could. Suddenly a laser beam pierced the door, "Leave Anakin, I'll stop them", she said while keeping a tight grip in the handle.

"Are you crazy!", screamed Anakin, as he tried to go back for her. But the door opened and soon the rebels started to get in

"Leave now, I'm your older sister Anakin. Leave now and come back for me", and then she was tackled by one of the soldiers and taken hostage.

With tears in his eyes, Anakin got inside the ship. The young pilot ran towards the cockpit and turned on the engine. The ship was powerful, Anakin had a difficult time taking control of it but he eventually did. Darth Maul, who had just entered the building jumped on top of the ship and tried to open the door with his light saber, but the ship's doors were unbreakable. Anakin move the ship forward and he went through the hangar doors, leaving Darth Maul hanging from the remains. It was a close call but they escaped.

…...

After a few hours of travel, they arrived at Coruscant. Anakin was still devastated for what just happened. His sister was everything to him. She had taken care of him after her mother was killed by slave masters. There was no one else in his life. He already knew that he had to keep her safe and runaway alone with her. Why did he took the rest with him instead of his sister? "We left her! What an idiot am I. Risking my live for you three and leaving her", said Anakin almost out of his mind.

"Calm your emotions Anakin", said Qui-Gon putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Get of me! You wanted to sacrifice her in the first place. I thought Jedi were good people!", he said punching Qui Gon in the face

"Anakin!", said Obi Wan holding him by the arms, "We will take her back, I promise you that"

"We need to get help and rescue your sister. It's our best choice. Not only she is in danger but my people too", said Padme while holding Anakin's hand -

"I'm sorry this had to happen Anakin. But we will saver you sister", said Qui Gon calmly and looking into his eyes. Anakin took a deep breath and sat down in the pilot's chair without saying a word to them.

As soon as they landed, a welcoming party arrived."Princess Admidala", said senator Palpatine. The senator was a gentle man with kind eyes. He hugged the princess as soon she stepped out of the ship, which comforted her after all that she had been through. "Please allow me to accompany you to your chamber. You must be tired after your odyssey", he said with a concerned look at the princess rags she was warring.

"I can't senator I need an audience right away. My people are in danger. We need to get help from the clone army as soon as possible", said Padme with determination. She was no longer a little girl, she was now the leader of her people and she could not afford to be seen as a weak person.

"I'll see what we can do to get an audience", said the senator while showing Padme the way inside the large Senate building. He had a little pride on her reaction and the way she wanted to manage the situation.

…..…...

"I sensed a strong force sensitive individual inside that ship. Who was that man with the black mask?", said Darth Maul looking straight into Reyla's eyes. She was being held captive in one of the prison cells underneath Naboo's royal castle. It seemed liked she had been tortured, she could barely stand. "I know that you won't tell me where he is, but I have my way around things. You will break eventually", said Maul while holding her head between his hands.

Reyla screamed in pain. It was as if a screwdriver was being pushed inside her brain. She could barely stand it. Suddenly images from her childhood started to flood into Darth Mual's mind. Beautiful memories of her life with her mother and Anakin when they were little, all covered in a bright light and love near a house in Tatooine. Those feelings bothered Darth Maul immensely. But as he searched inside her head, he realized a shadow in the corner of her mind, a dark emotion.

It was night. A toddler was sleeping next to a young girl, when suddenly they heard a loud noise at the door. A woman in a white robe opened the door and a man in a dark coat entered

 _"Shmi, you need to run. Take Anakin and Reyla as fast as you can. Soldiers are coming and they are killing men and taking woman as slaves. Go south and hide in the caves. You'll be save there"._ Screams could be heard from far away.

 _"Mom? What's going on?"_ , said Reyla while holding four-year-old Anakin in her arms.

" _We need to move honey",_ said her mother while picking things form their room.

 _"There is no time"_ , said the man. He picked Anakin from the bed and hold Reyla's hand and walked towards the door. _"Keep your brother safe Reyla"_ , he said.

When they reached the street, it was covered in bodies and houses burned in the background. They started to run, dodging the beams from the soldiers firing at the crowd and walked through the alleys to avoid been seen, but they weren't fast enough. They were found by a soldier.

He put a gun to the man's head and another soldier pushed Shmi to the floor. Reyla fell to the ground. "We need the kids and the woman. Kill the other one", said the soldier to his comrade. A gun shot was fired and the man in the black coat, with Anakin still in his arm, fell dead to the ground. Schmi tried to break free from the soldier but it was impossible. He held her by the waist; he had only perverse thoughts in his mid.

As he pushed Shmi to the ground and climbed on top of her. The boy started to scream. A sudden burst of air pushed the soldiers away killing them instantly. The strength of Anakin's power was immense, it started cracking the walls close to him. One of them started to break and it was going to fall on top of him, when Shmi ran towards her son and shield him with her body. _"Mom!"_ , screamed Reyla and ran towards them. But it was too late, her mother was dead.

"I've never sensed such a raw power in my life", said Darth Maul with excitement, "Your brother I presume"

"Keep him out of this", said Reyla while catching her breath after screaming form the visions Darth Maul had reminded her.

"The force is strong in him. Who was his father?", said the Sith Lord. Reyla keep quite, "I know it wasn't that man. He was your father but not the boy's father. Who was it then?"

"Fuck you", said Reyla and spit in his face.

She remembered the painful memory of how her mother got pregnant without a reason while her father was fighting in the war and how after he found out he left the house. But more than that she could still remembered the love she felt that night in Tatooine and how her father came back for them and how he died to protect them. She was not going to turn on Anakin that easily, she promised her father to protect her family always.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out eventually", said Maul holding her head once more, "You will tell me the truth.

…..

"We need to do something Padme! I must get my sister back and we are here doing nothing", said Anakin, waiting impatiently in the princess chambers

"We must wait. I know it's difficult but it's all we can do for now", said Padme looking at him from the couch, as she rehearsed her speech.

The door opened abruptly "Princess we have an audience. We must act with caution now if we expect to get any help", said the senator in excitement.

The group walked through the halls and arrived at the Senate Parliament, a large room filled with senators from top to bottom. The assembly were whispering to each other and looking at Padme as she entered the room. Such a young girl, they were sure to pay no attention. But Padme was determined to make them listen even if she had to force it. She had prepared herself all afternoon after all.

Obi-Wan was seeing looking at Padme while she greeted other senators who had just entered the room, when he noticed Dorian Marlow at the back of the room.

"This way your highness", said the Chancellor as he showed the princess the way to the center stage. _"He is up to no good",_ _thought_ Obi-Wan, as Marlow looked back at him with a fake smile.

Padme was nervous but she was not going to hesitate. She took her speech between her hands and spoke with all her heart:

"Your grace, members of the council. I come here with an urgent plea. My people have been at peace for centuries, but now we found ourselves in the most dreadful situation. An underground army has been built underneath our noses and its sole purpose is to destroy our way of life. My father, King Amidala, has been killed in front of my eyes and I was uncapable to stay behind and protect my people. But I won't run away from my duty as protector of Naboo. I need your help to protect them and only then can I change the fate of my planet. That is why I'm soliciting the assistance of the clone army in Naboo…"

"Outrageous!", interrupted a senator from Jakku. "You are pleading us to intervene in what appears to be a civil war. The Senate cannot interfere in a nations inner conflicts.", he said with an arrogant face. Sings of approval for his statement were heard in the background.

"This isn't a civil war your grace. We are under attack by this man!", said Padme pointing her finger at Dorian Marlow. All the senate gasped in surprise. Whispers were heard.

"You have no evidence for that claim. Dorian Marlow is one of the finest man in the Galaxy. His efforts have contributed to the construction of our society, including Naboo's prosperous government. Why would he try such a thing? It makes no sense! You are just a child and you are confusing things. We are very sorry for your father's passing but as we just said, we cannot interfere in an inner conflict.", said another senator from Alderaan.

"People are dying and you just stay here without doing anything!", said Padme. She couldn't understand why they couldn't see past their noses. She was furious.

But Anakin got it right away, Marlow had bribe the senators. He had the princess right where he wanted her, vulnerable, alone and making claims without prove. Right where he needed her to be.

"We will assist with humanitarian aid. But that is as far as we can do. The law is the law Princess Amidala. I'm sorry but we can't help", said the Chancellor, "This session is now over".

All hope was lost. Anakin burst out of the room in rage, Obi Wan followed him close.

"Where do you think you are you going?", said Obi Wan while holding Anakin's arm.

"To find someone who is willing to help me. Maybe the Jedi...", said Anakin while staring at the floor.

"The Jedi can't intervene without the Senate's approval", said Obi Wan, still holding to Anakin's arm as way to try to stop him.

"Then I'll go alone", he said while shacking his arm from Obi Wan's grip and walking away, "You said I was powerful, right? Maybe I can do something"

"Anakin wait!", said Obi-Wan catching up to him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You can't stop me", said Anakin looking at his friend. He knew he was a good person but he couldn't afford to waste any time

"No, I can't do that. But I can help you even if we go alone", said Obi-Wan while looking into his eyes. Anakin was surprised to hear that. He was willing to defy the Jedi Order for him, he couldn't ask him to do it.

"And he is not alone", said Qui-Gon from afar. He had heard the whole conversation.


	5. THE MAN IN THE BLACK HOOD

(Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! My baby nephew was born, I got a lot of work to do, I got sick and I was very busy! But now I can start witting again. Hope you enjoy it!)

Now more than ever they needed to act quickly to avoid detection from the Jedi. If they got caught it could be difficult for Obi Wan and Qui-Gon to help Anakin. The Jedi council will definitely discipline them, as disobeying could be considered as an act of treason to the order and even death.

The Corellian Frighter they had stolen from Tatooine, was fast enough to avoid detection, but in case they were to enter the conflict zone, they needed a strong position of advantage, and that was Padme. She knew the terrain more than anybody else and, as a royal heir, it was part of her preparation to know strategic aspects of her home planet.

It didn't take much to convince her of joining. She also had information from the armed forces in her planet who were in open rebellion against the Gangan and Contras forces. Once they joined them it will be easier to take back the capital and regain power.

"My princess we have discovered that the drone army operates through remote control", said General Bino from the Naboo Royal Army through a hologram call, "We would be able to disable the entire army if we take out their main weapon. But apparently their main interest is the Kyber Cristal Caves"

"Kyber Cristals are used to make Light Sabers", said Qui-Gon with a worried look on his face as if he was a afraid of something.

"Our intel reflects that two large cristals, have been removed from the caves and they are going to corrupt them. We still don't know what they plan to do with them", said General Bino. He noticed Qui-Gon's reaction and got worried too.

"All right General we will infiltrate the main ship, get information about their work with the crystals and disable their droids. In the mean time protect the city, don't let the rebel troops advance any further", said Padme to the General. For being such a young woman she was extremely capable in warfare and strategic planning. Her father had prepared her well for the job.

At dawn Obi-Wan, Padme, Qui Gon and Anakin sneaked out of the palace and got into the ship undetected by the guards. They feared they will be stop by the senate guards as an act of defiance. They avoided the security detail and the planet's outer defenses with the help of Senator Palpatine. The Corellian Frighter was like a "falcon", it could stay silent and undetected. A great asset to the team.

But their arrival at Naboo was not going to be as easy as leaving the capital. The armed forces will be expecting them with full power. And they needed to find Reyla as soon as possible.

…..

A giant crane hold a gigantic Kyber Cristal in the enemy spaceship. It was the size of a small building. It was important not to touch it because of their special qualities. The Kristal's will disintegrate as a way to protect themselves from finding it's true owner. It was a special characteristic they had as only Jedi could harvest their true powers. Sith Lord's had to corrupt them in order to make them their own and build light sabers, as only pure beings in contact with light side of the force could touch them.

"The Crystals are essential for our project. Once we corrupt them, they would be able to harness infinite amounts of energy. Enough to destroy planets", said Dorian Marlow as he was looking at the blueprints of his deathly weapon, the Death Star. He was the main designer of this feat of engineering. He knew perfectly well that the crystals were capable to redirect large amounts of energy, just like a light saber. But a crystal that large could destroy everything on it's path. "This first test will be essential for our conquest. But we must keep it hidden, no one should know about this, not until Darth Sidious acquires power", said Darth Maul looking at the large Krystal in front of him.

The dark warrior didn't like machines. He considered them dull compared to the power of the Force. It was only because Darth Sidious had insisted on it that he decided to accompany Marlow on his ridiculous idea. But if they were capable to acquire such a weapon, they would be unstoppable.

…..

The group landed undetected on Naboo. They were very fortunate to be with Padme as she knew a secret way to enter the planet's atmosphere without attracting attention. They arrived at the outskirts of the capital where General Bino was expecting them.

"Welcome your highness", said the General as he bowed to the princess

"Thank you general. Please give me an update if the situation", said Padme as she walked inside the base. Other soldiers took their hats as she walked in. Obi Wan and Anakin were intimidated by that display of loyalty.

"It seems that Marlow's forces are concentrating in the capital. As for the Gangan army, they are heading towards the main villages to take the planet's resources. Also, the ship that controls the droid army is on this location", said the generalas he pointed a large screen that displayed the armed forces on the map.

"Alright. As I told you before we are going to infiltrate the rebel forces and enter their main ship", asked Padme.

"You are too important you highness, we can't let you go to such a dangerous mission", said the General, concerned for the princess safety.

"I said I'm going general. To many soldiers had risked their lives in this rebellion it's my duty to do the same", said Padme without a sign of hesitation. The General nodded and accepted her decision.

"Do you know were they're keeping their prisoners?", asked the princess. She knew that was the only thing Anakin wanted to know.

"They are keeping them in two places, the castle's underground cells and the main ship", answered the general.

Two places.

Anakin didn't know what to do with that information. Should he go to secure the capital? Or join the team and try to find her sister in the main ship? He knew they needed his help to get to the main ship, he was the best pilot around. How could he leave Padme? She had risked everything to help him and he could not let her down. Besides there was the possibility that his sister was in the main ship. But what if her sister wasn't at the main ship? Her life could be at risk even more than it already was.

"Alright, I'll go with you Padme", said Anakin, "but only if your general promise me to look up for my sister in the capital"

"Thank you Anakin", said Padme in relief. She knew she needed Anakin for her mission

"I know there is a 50 percent chance you sister is in the main ship and we will make everything we can to save her", said Obi Wan.

He had sensed a dark presence in the ship and he knew that it was going to be dangerous for Anakin to face the threat without him, i _t was his fate_. "I can sense a strong connection to the dark side in that vessel. Go with them they need a Jedi", said Qui Gon

"I'm a Padawan, master. Can I do this?", said the young apprentice.

"Not anymore", said Qui Gon and he took his light saber to cut Obi Wan's Padawan braid. Normally it will take a big trial by the council and ceremony to impose a Jedi Knight, but in case of need a master could appoint a Jedi if he deemed it necessary, and it was. Not only was Darth Maul in that ship, but also _a dark figure_ _in the shadows_ _._

The royal forces had captured and enemy ship. It was the perfect Trojan Horse to infiltrate the main ship. If they were to succeed they needed to play the role in was going to be easy, but getting out was going to be a lot more difficult.

They took off and managed to leave the planet's surface without a problem. Once they arrived, Anakin and Obi Wan, knocked out two of the guards and put on their uniforms.

They started walking down the corridors, when they saw a large group of soldiers walking towards the main deck. Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme soon followed them and arrived at what appear to be a Contra's rally. At the top of the stage was Darth Maul, Dorian Marlow and a man with a long black cloak with a hood covering his head. Also important members of the Gangan army. Hundreds of soldiers where gather in that place. If the trio got discovered it will be their doom.

Marlow took the microphone and hundreds of soldiers cheered for him:

"This is the future. Our time has come. The empire will soon eliminate the oppression and the tyranny of those who wish to destroy us. For so many years the senate has tried to keep us in the shadows, keep us from what is rightfully ours, keep us from protecting innocent lives, keep us from the truth of our history. They never told how the Gangan army was kept under the surface in terrible conditions because of an unfair war. This planet was theirs before the people of Naboo came, and yet the senate chose to protect their interests. How come so many people are still slaves in the outer rim and yet the senate chose to turn a blind eye. The politics in the galaxy are corrupt and it has to stop. And let me tell you something, and let me say something to the senate.  
THEIR TIME IS OVER!"

Hundreds cheered for their leader. He was speaking the truth. Anakin knew how unfair live was on Tatooine and yet the senate never did anything for them, how people starved to death and the senate refuse to give aid because of legislative issues. The senate was corrupt that was real. He saw that when Padme went to ask for help and they refuse to aid. _The galaxy needed a change, someone who truly cared for the weak and defenseless._

"The galaxy needs a change, TODAY! And that's what we will fight for. Against injustice, corruption even death itself…..

Suddenly, Anakin noticed that the man in the black cloak turned his eyes towards him. He couldn't see his face, but he could feel a strong presence, as if he was being absorbed by those eyes. A cold sensation went through him and he felt like he was being struck by his energy.

"Anakin!", said Padme while shaking his arm. Apparently she had been trying to talk to him for a while. Obi Wan looked at him worried and then looked back at the hooded man. He also had a strange feeling about him and could tell that he was holding a mysterious interest in the young pilot, but he couldn't figure what it was just yet. He could not sense any dark energy from him, but apparently Anakin could by the way he reacted to his presence.

The man got closed to Darth Maul and spoke to his ear. Darth Maul looked at Anakin and walked out of the stage. "We need to get out of here, NOW!", said the young pilot while taking Padme's hand.

Anakin was running like crazy as they were being followed by Darth Mau and a group of soldiersl. "You shouldn't have run! Now they know we are enemies!", said Padme in anger.

"They already know. That old man could tell", said Anakin without looking back.

…..

The General and Qui Gon arrived at the outskirts of the city where the army was waiting. There was a 1.000 to 1 difference in power. The rebel army could surpass them easily, but it was not in the nature of a Jedi to give up. They needed to stop the rebel army from obtaining the Kyber Cristals , if they were to corrupt such a large stones it could be an unimaginable source of energy and only God knew what they intended to do with it.

The Gangan general moved forward and faced General Bino,"We are to here retake what is rightfully ours", he said, "If you don't wish to die the put down your weapons. It is our right to regain our freedom".

Not only did the army had the numbers, but they had conviction. It was not going to be an easy fight. They needed to make time for the princess to incapacitate the drone army, but even then, it was going to be a difficult fight.

"We want to live at peace, we know there had been mistakes in both sides. Just as we did once, you are taking away our lives. You killed our King and took our families as slaves. That can't go unpunished, but this hate is only going to destroy us all and we know you don't want that. Let's avoid war. Please, all of you, think about your families", said the General through a large speaker.

There was a grave like silence in the field. Everyone was expecting to see how made the first move. "There could never be peace between us and you know that", said the Gangan general - "Please stop this madness! In a war no one wins, ever!", said General Bino in desperation.

A young soldier was running towards his post. He seemed a new Naboo soldier who probably joined the ranks after the rebellion. He was trying to take cover before the battle but every soldier he found made him move to another barrack. Suddenly, a rock in the battle field made him trip and he fell head first into the ground. Unfortunately, he had his finger on the trigger, a rookie mistake, and a laser beam went across the field and hit a Gangan soldier, killing him instantly.

 _How weird is that one of the biggest Star Wars in history started by such a rookie mistake?_

…...

Darth Maul followed them close. Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan had lost their cover and it was a matter of time before they were caught. Obi Wan knew that he will be lost if they engaged in a fight with the Sith Lord, but what else could he do? He took out his light saber and told his friends, "Run you two. Find Your sister Anakin. Anakin stopped but Padme hold his hand and pulled him forward "Let's go Ani, we need to find her and get out of here". Both of them ran through the corridor. Anakin felt guilty to leave Obi Wan behind.

(I decided to use this fight in this fan fic as a reference. I know that Qui-Gon is also in the fight, bit is so cool that I don't want to live it behind watch?v=yHqdESArkqU)

…...

Anakin could feel that it was going to be an unfair fight, but he had to believe in his friend. He ran with Padme to the prison cells but, with rebel soldiers following close by, it was going to be difficult. They turned around a corner and started shooting. They were trapped but Anakin got an idea. He took the blaster and modified the trigger with a knife and made it fire automatically. He tied it to the wall and kept the blaster firing. He took Padme's hand and jumped into the ventilation system. The soldiers continued firing, unaware that is was just a decoy and that they were already gone.

They fell through the ventilation system and jumped into the ground. They soon saw more soldiers approaching so they hide inside a closet room to avoid being detected. Anakin carefully closed the door and saw through a small crack if they were gone. He looked back at Padme and realized that they were standing close to each other, very close, a little to close...


	6. FEELINGS IN THE DARK

Chapter 5

As they were standing close in the closet room, Anakin noticed how beautiful she looked in the dim light, almost as if she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. Her almond eyes were looking at his with a certain tenderness he had never felt and it made his heart race. He felt as if just for a second there was only the two of them in the world.

He turned his gaze away, pretending he was looking outside the closet door. In his mind the only thing he could think of was _"Obi Wan loves her and he is my friend"._ He didn't know why it was so painful for him to think about it, but then again he had never met a woman like her. It made him feel guilty.

The soldiers left the corridor and Anakin hold her hand and headed outside. "Wait!, maybe we will need this", she said holding a large bag from the closet.

"What is that?", said Anakin, looking at the large bag Padme was holding.

"Something that we will definitely need", she said and took his hand.

Anakin kept her close as they ran through the corridors. Keeping her near was the only way he could think of to protect her. He didn't know what shifted inside his heart that made him feel that way but it was no the time or place to be having those feelings.

….

The battle was taking place on the outside grounds and Qui-Gon had separated form the battle ground in order to reach the castle. It was not as beautiful as Qui Gon remembered, covered by marble walls and white halls. Now, it was just grey ruins. That terrible fire caused by the rebels made the room smell like death. But he had to move on, he could not think of the past. Qui-Gon had made a personal promise to Anakin to find his sister.

He made his way through the corridors covered in dust undetected and avoided taking down guards as much as he could. Making his way to the dungeons, he noticed that there were a lot of prison cells. He needed to act quickly to release all the people hold in there as fast as he could.

"Hey! Please get me out!", screamed a young boy. Qui-Gon cut the lock of his cell with his light saber and helped the boy out. "Thanks, I'm Boba Fett. They took me here after I stole some food for my family. Those bastards!", said the young boy. He was about ten years old and was all covered in mud.

"Have you seen a young girl? About nineteen?", asked the Jedi master.

"Yeah! She was taken to the interrogation room. It's down stairs", said the boy pointing at the corridor.

Both of them ran down the stairs into a damped hole. Apparently a pipe had broken and the floor was filled with water. At he end of the hall they saw a dark room where they found Reyla tied in chains, visibly injured. Qui Gon tried to wake her up but she was badly hurt. He carried her in his arms and the three climbed the stone stairs, or what remained of them, as fast as they could. Other prisoners runaway with them.

….

Obi Wan was running through the corridors of the main ship when he bumped into two soldiers. Both young men where thrown to the ground and pointed their respective weapons at each other, when Obi Wan realized it was his friends, he could not be more happy. "Jeez! You scared the hell out of us", said the young pilot while the Jedi helped him stand up. Obi Wan realized that Anakin was still holding Padme's hand even after the fall. Anakin realized his expression and let go of the tight grip he was holding.

"Guys we need to move", said Obi Wan.

"Wait you are injured!", said Padme looking at the wound in Obi-Wan's arm, product of his face-off with Darth Maul.

"It's nothing", he said, but it didn't convince her .

"Give me your arm now Obi", she said as she a piece of fabric from her rebel uniform and covered his wound.

Anakin understood why she hold Obi Wan's arm, but that feeling he had felt since they were hiding in the closet, only intensified after seeing her taking care of Obi Wan's injury. It made him feel jelouse. Suddenly, they heard fast footsteps and the three of them hide behind one of the large columns in the hall.

"We need to get to the generator, it's taking to much power from the droid controls", said the soldier.

"Well that's just lucky!", said Anakin. The trio followed the men through the corridors and saw them enter a restricted zone. They used a special clearance to get inside the controls.

"Well that's just unlucky!", said Padme, " Ok, just wait here"

"What are you doing!", said Anakin holding her hand tight.

Padme looked and his reaction and smiled at him."Just trust me okay", she said looking into his eyes. Again that uncomfortable feeling started to grow at the top of his stomach.

Both boys saw as the princess moved towards the two guards. "Hey boys! Do you have any idea how to get to the rally point. Could you two help me?", she said acting flirty with the guards. But they seemed uncaring

"Your ID number. Now!", said one of them in an angry tone of voice.

"Yeah, of course", said Padme reaching for her pocket. She took out her blaster and shoot both guards. A third guard was about to fire at her when she threw a knife she was holding in her waist straight to his head

"Told you! Easy!", she said to the boy's how looked as if they were about to attack but weren't needed at all.

"Cool", said Anakin, pretending not to be extremely surprised

"Take a look at this", said Anakin as he took one of the soldiers hand and opened the door. He smiled with a small smirk of satisfaction at Padme

"Cool", said Padme, pretending she didn't cared.

"Alright lets focus", said Obi Wan, "We need to find a way to destroy this generator. This will cut the energy for the main frame and stop the droids"

The generator was a large machine about 30 meters high and it occupied the whole room. It was maid of steal and iron. "And how do you expect us to do it?", said Anakin looking very much unconvinced of the idea of destroying such a large thing

"We blow it up!", said Padme. Both boys looked at her in awe as she showed the contents of the bag she was holding. "I have what we need in here", she said. It was detonators and explosives, enough to incapacitate the generator. There could be a back up, but until they reconnect it was going to be enough to destroy the robots in Naboo and weaken the Gangan Army.

….

With Reyla injured it was going to be difficult to run away, but they were going to try. Boba Fett got hold of a blaster and they started running. The young boy had incredible aim and he was able to take down the guards. But soon enough they were surrounded. "I don't plan to die here Jedi", said Fett. The boy was an orphan and had always been independent and carefree. He only cared for himself and will not risk his life for strangers… although this strangers had saved his life.

Qui-Gon put Reyla in the ground and used his lightsaber to deflect the laser beams. Reyla, who was already awake, took a blaster from one of the fallen rebels and kept firing at the enemy. But more and more droids and Gangan forces started to enter the castle. It was going to be impossible for the three of them to scape.

"I'm out", said Fett and he jumped through an air conditioner shaft in the castle.

"Wait!", said Reyla. But the boy didn't listen. He left Qui Gon and Reyla and run away. As he was escaping through the castle ruins he felt an incomprehensible guilt. It was the first time he had felt that.

But he was not going to let it bother him at all.

All of a sudden he saw a group of droids that aimed at him. Fett was already thinking it was all over. He was going to die, when suddenly the droids fell to his feet.

…..

Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan detonated the bombs and the whole droid army was completely incapacitated. For them it was finally the end of the tragedy. The three of them were hugging when they started to hear blasts. The trio had to run away from control center as fast as they could, but they got caught by soldiers. They put took them into custody and took them to Marlow.

"Well, well. I'm very disappointed to know that you don't agree with our ideals. We are trying to free a civilization under oppression from tyranny and yet you decide to act against us", he said to Padme while holding her face

"You killed my father!", screamed Padme and spit in his face.

"A small sacrifice in the name of a greater good. More people benefit from this that you could possibly imagine. Naboo is just the first of many planets that we wish to help. But if you don't understand our purpose then you can't possibly be a part of us", he said as he pointed a gun towards her. Obi Wan shielded her with his body.

"Oh little Jedi", said Marlow, "there isn't anything you could possibly do to stop me from killing her".

A guard moved towards him and handed him a letter. "Maybe this can stop me from killing her. This is perfect! Now little princess. Now you will see what we are capable of and the wonders we will be able to achieve with my marvelous machine", he said as he put his hand down. A huge cannon descended from the roof and positioned itself in the center of the room and aimed towards the planet. "I call it, the Death Star. It's not yet perfected and it's still small in size, but it will be perfected soon enough!", he said.

"It's ready sir", said one of the soldiers near the control panels. _"Perfect, I'll show it's true powers",_ said Marlow lifting his hand over his head. _"FIRE!",_ he screamed while putting his hand down and blast of energy flew across the room and into space towards Naboo and impacted the planet that started to burst into flames.

Suddenly Anakin felt a strong pain in his chest that threw him towards the ground. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the spaceship but kneeling in front of his sister. She turned to look at him, she could not see him but she could feel him. He reached towards her but suddenly a gulf of flames surrounded her, no matter how hard he tried to reach out he could only see his sister die in front of him. He could only see in pain how his sister's features turned into bones and then nothing.


	7. TOGETHER

Obi Wan and Padme saw Anakin bend his body backward and then forward violently. His eyes turned white as if he was in a trance. The soldier's moved back in fear as Anakin's body stood still with his head down like a corpse.

Everyone just looked at him as if they were looking at a horror show. One of soldiers hold his gun towards Anakin's head when suddenly a burst of air threw him to the wall, killing him instantly.

Obi Wan covered Padme's head as the invisible pressure continued pushing the other soldiers away. Other rebels tried to stop Anakin by firing his blasters, but it was pointless. The unknown energy just kept the lasers away from the young pilot.

Suddenly he stood up and started walking towards the machine. His eyes, filled with rage even though the irises were gone. With a movement of his hand he bend the iron structure holding the weapon and extracted the giant Kyber Cristal it was keeping inside and a powerful light filled the room. With a single movement, Anakin broke the cristal into pieces.

The walls started to squeak as the pressure of the air was about to destroy them. If that were to happen, everyone will be exposed to the space's void. "Anakin, control yourself!", screamed Obi Wan, still holding Padme close to him to stop her from flying away. But the young pilot couldn't listen. Obi tried to stand up, but the energy just pushed him away.

With the corner of his eye, Obi Wan saw the man in the black hood enter the room with a red light saber. Somehow he was invulnerable to Anakin's energy pull and he kept walking towards him, dodging away the debris that came towards him.

Anakin turned to look at the man with his eyes still lost in that terrible madness. With his hand, he attracted Obi Wan's light saber from his belt. With a "showsh", the light saber turned on.

"You can't possibly defeat me. Buy you can try", said the man.

They started fighting. Obi Wan was amazed of the level of skill of both fighters; it was as if he was seeing master Yoda against master Windu.

 _How could Anakin fight like that?_

Suddenly the man injure Anakin's shoulder, but the young pilot acted as if he didn't feel any pain.

"Very well young man. But you still need to learn how to harness your abilities", said the man in a deep and calm voice.

Anakin continued attacking and, with one strike, he took the man's light saber from his hand. The young pilot was about to kill him, when he felt Padme hug him from behind, "Please stop Ani! This is not you! I beg you please stop!", said Padme holding him tight in her arms while tears fell down her cheeks. "I know what you feel and how painful it is. I also lost everything I loved, but life is not over Ani. There's still hope. Please don't do this anymore, it will only cause you pain", she said while holding him close and with her face buried in his back.

Anakin closed his eyes and regained consciousness, his eyes were normal again. He fell to the ground, completely exhausted from all the strain he inflicted to his body. He started to look around and saw the main ship in ruins. He was amazed about the destruction surrounding him, when he noticed a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He could see blood puring out the wound.

"We will see each other soon my boy", said the man in the hood, while leaving Padme and Anakin on the floor.

Obi Wan ran towards the mysterious man, but the door closed shut before he could reach him. "Enough Obi! We need to leave. This place won't last long and if we stay here we won't be able to scape", said Padme, still holding a weak Anakin in her arms.

"What happened?", asked Anakin. He was still wondering were he was. Just a few seconds ago he saw that terrible vision about his sister and made him feel uneasy.

"You don't know?", said Padme worried,"you almost destroy everything"

"What did you see?", said Obi Wan, putting a hand on Anakin's face.

"I saw a vision of my sister dying in front of me", he said. That horrible image was still fresh in his mind. Tears fell from his eyes.

"It wasn't a vision Ani. I'm so sorry", said Padme in a sad tone. She pointed out the window and Anakin saw devastation.

The once beautiful Naboo was now a burning planet, covered in ash and death. The young pilot covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming at that horrible sight. "Marlow betrayed the Gangan army and killed everyone just to try out his weapon. He is a monster", said Padme, also crying as hard as Anakin was. She had lost her planet, her people, she had nothing left in the world. There was nothing more for her anywhere.

Obi Wan kneel in front of them and gave them a tight hug, "In know it hurts. Qui Gon is dead too. But we need to leave this dreadful place now, or we will be dead soom", he said. Still holding them close.

"We must live to fight another day and make them pay for all the things they have done", said Anakin in rage.

Padme took both boys' hands and stood up, "Let's fight, all of us! Together!", she said looking at them straight in the eyes.

"Together", answered both boys.

Although the ship was collapsing, Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme were able to scape in one of the Contra's ships. The three of them were in silence, thinking about the horrible things they had experienced when they saw, right in front of them, hope.

The Corellian Frighter was flying in front of them as other hundreds of other ships. Apparently, some of people had escaped the planet's destruction. There were Gangan and Naboo ships all around them, it seemed that at least a million people had survived the attack.

" _Hello young ones",_ said a familiar voice in the radio.

It was General Bino. In the background of his transmission, more people could be heard.

"General! You don't know how happy I am now that I can hear your voice", said Padme in a happy tone. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"My princess, part of the army and the fleet have survived as well as civilians. We knew the Marlow could attempt to attack the city and we decided to evacuate as many people as we could. Unfortunately not all of as made it", he said in a sad voice.

At least 4 billion people had died in that planet.

"Is Anakin there?", he asked

"Yes general. I' m here", answered Anakin.

"I'm sorry about your sister. She gave her sit for a young boy and wanted to wait for the next vessel with master Qui Gon. It happened before the attack. Your sister was a very brave woman", said the General. He could still remember how he tried to convince her to come, but she refused to do so.

"I know that general. Thank you for telling me that story about my sister. It means a lot to me", said Anakin. A few tears fell from his eyes but he wiped them off quickly.

"General, let's go to Alderaan", said Padme, "We have allies there. And we can find shelter in that planet"

After a few hours at light speed, they arrived in Alderaan. They were welcomed by members of the Jedi Order and the planet officials who had been waiting for them already. They had built tents and shelters for the civilians and had first necessity goods waiting for them.

Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan came down the ship and were welcomed by master Yoda and master Windu. "It's good to see you all in good health", said master Windu and hugged Obi Wan in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry about your master, Kenobi"

"Thank you", said Obi Wan. Not until that moment he had trully felt that his master was dead. He cried.

"A good thing it is, that alive, you are", said master Yoda. It surprised Anakin to see such a small Jedi as a master, but deep inside him, he knew that there was something more about that green master that didn't meet the eye.

Yoda approached Anakin and hold his hand, "You and I, to talk, we need to", he said to the young pilot and pulled him towards a tent. Obi Wan was surprised about Yoda's interest in Anakin. The Grand Master was always meditating and never spoke much, so it was odd to see him so interested in one person

"You too Obi Wan Kenobi", said master Windu with a smile.

Once they reached the tent, Yoda made both boys sit down in front of him. "Master Yoda...", said Obi Wan.

"Too impatient, you are", said Yoda. Obi Wan kept quiet. After a few minutes of purring himself some tea, Yoda said to Obi Wan "I see, a master now, you are. But not ready for a Padawan, you are". The master looked at Anakin close, his eyes were stuck on the ground. "I know that being a Jedi, in your mind, it is. A hard one, a Jedi's life is", said Yoda looking at the young pilot, " But not ready, you are. Too old to start now, you are", said the master and took a few sips of his tea.

"I learn quickly and...", said Anakin looking at the master.

Yoda pulled his hand forward and stopped him from talking. "Too hard a decision, it is", said the master. He master stood in silence and scratched his chin.

After a few minutes he stood up and said, "It's decided. Teach you both, I will". Obi Wan was extremely surprised.

"I thought masters could not take two Padawans", asked Obi Wan in surprise.

"A Padawan, you are not Obi Wan. But training still, you must receive", said the old master. Then he looked at the young pilot staying in silence, "And Anakin, I must teach".

"Will I be stronger?", asked Anakin. His eyes still locked in the floor.

The master looked at the young pilot for a few seconds and the answered, "Power, you must not seek, only truth and enlightenment", said Yoda.

Anakin looked at the master in the eyes, "I can't save anyone with that enlightenment", said Anakin.

Again silence. The master took another sip of his tea, "Too much anger, I see. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering leads to the Dark Side. Too strong you are. Control, you must learn".

Anakin looked at the master as he took another sip.

"But if you wish to learn, you must decide to do so first", said Yoda.

After a few minutes of thinking and with a strong look in his eyes, Anakin said, "I want it. I want to become a Jedi".

"Then a Jedi you must be", answered master Yoda.

The End

 **Ok I finished part 1. Please review if you want my version of The Clone Wars in part 2. I want to address the Naboo refugees, Anakin and Obi Wan's training, the love triangle, as well as the battles in clone wars. I will also explore Anakin's descent into the dark side of the force.**

 **Hope you liked part 1, hope to see you in part 2!**


	8. A NEW CLONE WARS PART 2

**This is a continuation of The New Phantom Menace Part 1. To understand, read that one first. Thank you for following my story :)**

Start text

 _After Naboo's destruction, most of the population had to flee to Alderan and live in refugee camps, protected by the Clone Army and the Senate._

 _But there are no guarantees for them. People from Alderan are against this aid as they observe a rise in the insecurity spike in the planet. As refugees don't have any income and are dying of starvation, they start developing new means to get money such as robbery and prostitution._

 _Alderan's government is against the wall, pressured by the Senate and their own population to fix the current situation. Even with the Jedi Concil's help in humanitarian aid, there are almost 30 million survivors, which means 90 million meals a day.  
_

 _Most planets start to refuse Naboo citizens entrance to their territories and therefore they suffer from discrimination. To get better opportunities, they take fake identities or use other means to enter undetected to foreign planets, which gives birth to smugglers, low life's who get advantage of the people's vulnerability and resources._

 _This surpasses the Intergalactic Senate response to the crisis. Queen Admidala works from the camps as she refuses to leave her people alone. She is a strong voice that prevents senators from removing the aid entirely, but the crisis just keeps scalating…_

End Text

It's midnight at the Loren refugee camp, a few miles from Alderan's capital, where almost 4 million men, woman and children are located.

Because they are under martial law, there are curfews. So any citizen away from their home after midnight would be immediately incarcerated.

But even under that extreme surveillance, a strange figure moved through the tents. He moved quietly, protected by the shadows and the silence of the night, avoiding every guard in his way. As he approached his intended target, he prepared a strange syringe with a yellow liquid. One of the drops fell from the tip of the needle towards the ground, melting the stone.

He carefully opened the tent. A young girl slept quietly in an improvised "bed." As the man got closer, he stepped on the wire of one of the lamps, making it plunge towards the stone floor, but he managed to catch it before it touched the ground. He left the lamp as if nothing happened and got closer to the girl. He moved her hair away from her neck and precisely stab the needle.

"It's so cold", said a voice as it entered the tent. It was Padme, scratching her eyes from tiredness as it appeared she had left for the bathroom a few minutes before. When she saw the assassin over the girl's body, looking at her with a confused look on his face, she screamed, "Help"-

The asassin moved his victim from the bed and realized he had killed the wrong person, so he ran towards the princess and tackle her immediately to the ground. He took out a knife from his back and attempted to put it towards her neck, slicing a small cut near her chin. She started struggling and screaming for help when one of the Clone Army soldier's entered the tent, followed closely by General Bino, and shot him in the head

"Magesty, are you alright?", asked the man as he attempted to raise the trembling princess from the ground.

"Why?", asked Padme as she rubbed her neck in pain. "I have nothing anymore. Who will want to kill me?"

The General hugged the young girl, who was shacking in fear, and replied, "I don't know."

…..

"Alright young Padawan, focus", said master Yoda as he drank more tea from his cup and observed Anakin practicing his meditation in the courtyard at the Jedi Temple; an ancient building with tall columns and beautiful gardens.

"I'm trying master", said Anakin as he closed his eyes.

"Try you should not, feel you must", said master Yoda.

Anakin couldn't understand his way of speaking - always in mistery- , but he had to keep trying in order to become stronger. Better in order to save others.

Suddenly he started seeing images flood in his head. "I feel cold and hot", said Anakin as he could feel the shifts of temperature in his veins and see waves from a strange island.

"I feel calm and violence", said Anakin as he kept searching his mind and seeing more images of that island.

"And in between…. A force, surrounding all, bounding it all together", said Anakin as he could feel that strange emotion also inside him.

"Good, everything to be in place, the force allows ", said Yoda as he jumped closer towards him.

"There is something more", said Anakin as he started seeing the images of his sister's death and a strange memory of a violent night in Tatooine.

"It's calling me!", said Anakin as he started feeling a strong pull towards a dark energy; appealing and terrifying.

"Step away, you must", said Yoda as he saw the columns of the temple start to shake.

"It's too hard!", said Anakin as he tried to pull himself away, but it just keep dragging him towards the darkeness, and in the center of it all, a dark figure with a black mask.

"Enough!", said Yoda as he hit the boy with his cane. Anakin opened his eyes, they had the same yellow color they did when he lost control in the spaceship, although he seemed to be in control now.

"Anakin, tea you must drink", said Yoda as he handed the scared boy his cup. He drank the bitter beverage and his heart rhythm started to lower. He was felling better and stronger

"What is this thing?", asked Anakin.

"Just tea, nothing special. Shacking you were, because no sugar you had", said Yoda as he took the cup from his hand.

"Not this, that horrible feeling?", asked Anakin as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead.

"The Dark Side, it was", said Yoda with a concerned look on his face.

"It's so strong. I couldn't keep away from it. What is it?", asked Anakin.

" A balance in the force, always there is. Dark and light, good and bad, love and hate, there is. But destruction, anger, elimination and death, the Dark side is. Away from it, you must always stay", said Yoda as he put a hand on the young Padawan.

After Anakin calmed down, they went towards the temple entrance when they saw Obi-Wan running towards them in a hurry. His face looked very concerned

"Master Yoda, terrible news", he said as he catched his breath, "Princes Padme was attacked in Loren"

"What!", screamed Anakin in disbelief.

"Terrible news, indeed. Help, we must send", said Yoda.

"I could go", said Obi-Wan in a hurry.

"Other affairs, you must attend", said Yoda, "go to Loren, Skywalker must"

"Are you sure master? Do I have the skills to help her?", said Anakin concerned.

"A friend, she is. Happy to see you, she will be. And no strength, you need. Only companionship, you must give", said Yoda as he gave the young boy a tap in the back.

Anakin looked straight into Obi-Wan's face. He knew that he wouldn't argue with master Yoda's decision. Obi-Wan realized his look and said, "yeah, you should go. Keep her safe".

"I will, I promise", said Anakin as he shacked his friend's hand.

"May the force be with you", said Obi-Wan.

"May the force be with you too", said Anakin and left rapidly to get his things. He needed to get to Loren fast.


	9. CAMINO

There are four main issues that depend entirely form humanitarian aid in every refugee camp: food, water, sanitation and housing, but even though they were receiving as much support as they could, it was not enough in the Loren refugee camp.

In Loren, at least, 40% of the population received under 1600 calories a day which represented a high level of malnutrition which affected children's development mainly. Sanitation was so terrible that almost eliminated diseases through the Galaxy where reappearing because of over population. .

"It is argued that a safely built environment, including adequate housing conditions, is one of the most elemental human needs. Nonetheless, around four million people from Naboo currently live in slums and squatters in this camp", said Padme as she walked Anakin through the tents.

The smell was so terrible, that it almost made him throw up. He had been a slave most of his life, but this was even worse than slavery.

"The Jedi Council says you should leave to the capital", said Anakin as he removed mud from his shoes to keep on walking behind and experienced local such as Padme.

"What kind of leader leaves their people in their time of need?", said the Queen as she entered a tent where more people were gathered.

"Our Magesty, there is a big problem at the camp. Apparently 100 latrines are blocked and the food supply is running low", said an older girl as she gave Padme a report.

"I have to much in hand Anakin, if there is nothing to say then you can leave. I'm very busy as you can see", said the Queen as she kept her eyes in the report.

"Your life is at danger Padme, that is no game", said Anakin removing the piece of paper from her hand.

"I can't leave and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise", said Padme looking straight into Anakin's eyes with determination.

Anakin knew that she wouldn't come quietly, no matter what he said. So there was only one way to get what he needed to do, he picked her up from the floor and put her on his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?!", screamed the girl as she kicked him in the chest agressively. The girls in the tent laughed in secret as they knew their Queen would be furious if they laughed outlaud.

"You said there is nothing I can do, but I guess this is something. I can drag you back home", said Anakin with a smirk as he tried to avoid the young girl from releasing his grasp.

"Anakin! Let go!", she said as she slapped the boy in the back, causing him extreme pain. The boy released the girl, who fell abruptly to the ground.

"I can have you killed for your insolence!", said Padme as she lift herself from the ground.

"Listen to me kid. You are the Queen, if you die, they all die. I might have picked you up to make your relax a little, but I'm very serious when I say that we can't lose you. Please Padme come with me to the capital, you'll be safer there", said Anakin, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Bad joke Anakin...", she said as she cleaned the mud from her clothes, "I know what you mean when you say that I'll be safer but I can't leave. This are my people. How can I help them if I don't experience their needs? What kind of leader will I be if I decide to rule from the comfort of a castle? Now if you excuse me, I have no time for joking around", said Padme as she left the tent with her maidens.

Anakin was always surprised about her way to shut him down with just a few words. Padme was a remarkable woman and he knew he couldn't argue with what she was saying, after all he agreed with her. He left the tent and made a call to the Jedi Council.

"Master Yoda, Queen Admidala refuses to leave her people in their time of need and I can't just leave her unguarded. I ask for your permission to stay hear and keep her safe", said Anakin as he tried to keep the devices connection in the low reception area.

"Convince her you must", said Yoda.

"I think is better to convince a Wampa than her", said Anakin as he rubbed the pain in his back, "I will protect her with my life"

"Your emotions you must control. Bring her back you must", said Yoda.

"It might take some time", said Anakin.

"Permission to stay, you have. Convincer her you must Anakin. Imperrative it is", said Yoda as he hanged up the phone.

"Thank you master. I also send a sample of the venom used on the princess attack. It might help you with your investigation", said Anakin as he pured the liquid in a small machine. The device analyzed the molecular components and sended the information.

"For your aid, thank you we must. May the force be with you young Padawan", said Yoda.

"May the force be with you", answered Anakin.

…

"The results are ready, but the information is unconclusive", said Dr. Finn, a technician at the Jedi Council.

"The sample was no use?", said Obi-Wan as he saw the results in a screen.

"Not actually, the elements are very rare and they can't be found easily. Most of the elements are found easily but this molecule", said the technician as she saw the components, "this molecule is unknown to our database"

"I thought our database was the most complete in the galaxy?", asked Obi-wan.

"It is", said the woman as she searched in her desk. As she handed him a piece of paper, she said, "this man is a specialist, very unknown but he is good. Maybe he can help you."

"Thank you, I'll go search for him", said Obi-Wan and left immediately.

He followed the address closely, but as he kept moving forward, the streets became very unknown for him. He could see rats in the streets, completely disorganization, overpopulation, hundreds of informal merchants in the alleys, and prostitutes. The neighborhood was just a few minutes away from the Jedi Council, but it seemed a different planet entirely, a hidden world inside the city.

Obi-Wan got close to one of the girls and asked her if she knew the streets when a large man pushed him to the ground.

"No questions!", said the man as he put his foot on top of him. He took the girl by the arm and dragged her with him, almost pushing her to the ground.

"Stop!", said Obi-Wan as he saw the girl struggle to get free from his grasp in fear.

"What did you say?", said the man as he took a blaster from his jacket.

"I said stop!", said Obi-Wan as he took his light saber from his belt.

"A Jedi, huh?", said the man putting a gun towards the girls head, "move or I'll put a beam through her head"

More men started to gather around Obi-Wan. He turned on his light saber, "you really don't stand a chance against me. So release the girl or..."

"Please stop!", screamed the girl as she pushed his captive away, "I need this job, my family needs me. Please, I beg you don't interfere"

Obi-Wan could see her honesty behind her dark eyeshadow, clearly hiding a previous injury to her eye. She signaled the other men to step back and hold his pimp's hand to walk away. The young Jedi could only see in disbelief what the young girl had said. How could she accept the way he treated her?

"You won't get it", said a young man as he picked a couple of bottles from the ground. "She is from Nabboo so no one want's to give them a job, so they have to get to other means to get money"

"I can't believe the situation is so horrible down here", said Obi-Wan as he put his light saber away.

"It is bad. That's why I can't get what you're doing here", said the young boy.

"I'm looking for someone", said Obi-Wan as he gave the boy the card.

"A bounty hunter?", said the boy as he saw the name written in the paper.

"I… need some advice. Do you know him?", said Obi-Wan. He realized that the man he was referred to was kind of dangerous.

"I know him. What would you give me in return?", said the boy.

"My gratitude?", said Obi-Wan. The boy frowned so the Jedi gave him some money.

"Follow me", said the boy as he ran through the streets. They arrived at a local bar filled with people from every corner of the galaxy. As they entered, the boy pointed at a table where he saw a group of men drinking and laughing.

"Excuse me", he said but the men pretended not to notice.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Radican", he said, when all the men in the bar stood in silence.

"Who is looking for him?", said a man in black leather coat. He was followed by the young boy who had dragged Obi Wan to the bar.

"Dr. Fin Rial send me here", said Obi-Wan. The man signaled for the waitress to clean a table and told Obi-Wan to sit.

"The good doctor saved my life. I owe her. What can I do for you?", said the man. The young boy sat next to him.

"I'm looking for this component. It's very rare", said Obi-Wan as he showed him in a screen the elements. The man took a deep look to the notes and after a few moments he said, "Camino"

"Camino?", said Obi-Wan.

"You won't find it in a map", said the man.

"I need to find it. Someone I care about is in danger and in order to protect her I need to find this planet...", said Obi-Wan when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Camino is not a planet or a constellation. Is a ship, if you don't have one of this you would never get there", said the man as he showed him a device that looked like a watch, "If the people who try to kill her are working with Camino's bounty hunters, then she is truly in danger"

"How do I get one of those?", said Obi-Wan pointing the watch.

"Take it", said the man throwing the watch towards him. "I owe a lot to the good doctor so now we are even"

"Thank you", said Obi-Wan and left the bar. As he walked back to the city, in one the alleys he saw the body of the young girl from Naboo he saw a couple of hours before. His pimp had killed her.


	10. WORK

Getting inside the heavy guarded Camino was an almost impossible feat and Obi Wan needed help for discovering the man behind Padme's assassination attempt. The best way in was to hire smugglers; men and women that could do anything for money.

They were excellent pilots, fighters and killers. If someone could get him to his destiny, was a smuggler.

He drove all the way out to the outer walls and arrived at the port. The city's port took a large portion of the city and was a place filled with extravagant spaceships, shining bars with psychedelic lights, loud music, and hookers - robotic and humanoid.

It that crowded place, the best way to recognize a smuggler was their leather vest and a crossroads tattoo in their left hand. It didn't take Obi Wan long to find one, a dathomirian woman with no hair and leather clothes. She wore black eye shadow and had a crossroads tattoo underneath her eye.

"Excuse me", said Obi-Wan as he approached her, but the woman didn't listen. She was talking and laughing with a couple of pirates from the outer rim.

"Hey!", said Obi-Wan and the group stood in silence.

"What?!", screamed the woman.

"I need a ride to Camino", said Obi Wan and the men accompanying the smuggler laughed.

"Only a fool will go to Camino", said the woman with a smirk and resumed her conversation.

"I'm serious", said Obi Wan and hold her arm but the woman took a hold of his wrist and throw him to the ground.

"Never touch a lady without her permission", said the woman and the rest of the men laughed. Obi Wan stood fast and cleaned his clothes.

"Please, I need your help to get there. A friend of mine needs my help", said Obi Wan, but the woman barely pay any attention.

He grabbed her wrist again, but now he was able to defend from her counter attack. He gave a good fight - for two minutes -until the woman throw him to the ground again.

"You have passion kid, but I can't help", said the woman.

"Please, my friend, Queen Admidala needs me. Dorian Marlow is trying to kill her", said Obi Wan and the woman turned to look at him with a serious look on her face.

"Marlow?", said the woman in anger.

"You know him?", said Obi Wan.

"Marlow is a monster. He killed my family, he needs to die", said the woman with a sad face.

"Please, for the sake of my friend I need your help", said Obi Wan.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend", said the woman and guided the young Jedi to her ship.

...

The days at the refugee camp were hard. There was always something to do, but Anakin was used to the hard work. After all he had lived as a slave for years and knew the mechanics of working without payment or recognition.

Padme had asked him to fix the water filters in the camp that had been broken for days and people had been starting to experience dehydration because the nearest water pumps were very far, about two kilometers away.

"How are you doing?", said Padme as she handed him some tools.

"Nothing a good mechanic cannot fix", said Anakin as he hit a pipe with a crowbar. The water started running immediately and people around the camp cheered for the liquid miracle that was finally available after so long.

"If that was all it took to fix the pipe, I could have done it myself", said Padme with a smile a she handed a rag to Anakin so that he could clean the sweat from his forehead.

"You need the knowledge on were to hit. And you're welcome", said Anakin with a smirk.

"Thanks… it's been too long since something had actually worked fine here", said Padme as she walked back to her tent, followed closely by Anakin.

"I know it can be an inappropiate question, but how have you been doing lately? With the attack and everything that has happened", said Anakin as he walked next to her.

"No one has actually asked me that lately. I guess I'm fine… or at least as fine as I could be", said Padme as she entered her tent and sat on one of the chairs. Her desk was covered with papers and large map scrolls. She gave one of her assistants a folder and she ran back outside. Anakin sat infront of her desk.

"Now, I don't know much about politics, but I can help you with this", said Anakin pointing at the large pile of documents in front of Padme.

"I thought slaves didn't know how to read and I mean no disrespect", said Padme.

"It's true what you said, you don't get the best education as a slave, but my mother did received some schooling so she taught me and my sister", said Anakin and suddenly a feeling of sadness reached him. It was the first time he had spoken of Reyla after her death in Naboo.

"I'm so sorry for you sister's loss", said Padme as she saw Anakin's sad expression.

"I'm sorry for you father's death", said Anakin, looking into Padme's eyes.

"I guess we both have lost a lot with this war" said Padme as she hold his hand tenderly.

"Yeah, but my sister used to say that there is no time for mourning. You gain nothing from it. Working is the best way to keep sad memories out of your head", said Anakin with a smile and handed one of the folders to Padme. She smiled at him because she knew he was right, work was the best medicine to keep you thoughts away from painful memories.

Both got to work as fast a they could. The amount of decision making was exhausting, but they sure made a nice team for solving problems. Anakin's analytic intelligence and Padme's ability to see pass the obvious, helped them finish each assignment very efficiently.

They must have spent so much time working that they didn't realize when they fell asleep with exhaustion.

Anakin woke up first. He had a piece of paper glued to his face and a stiff neck. He removed the paper from his cheek and cracked his neck. When he opened his eyes he saw Padme, profoundly sleeping in front of him. She looked so beautiful in the candle light, that it seemed unbelievable that a woman so pretty and smart could even exist.

The weather was very cold, so Anakin took one of the blankets from a nearby chair. He put it on her shoulders and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was still soft, even under the exposure to the merciless weather that hit the camp every day.

He wanted to get closer to her and a strong emotion took over him, so he got closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek; making sure not to wake her up. She accommodate herself in the chair, but remained sleeping. He sat in the chair across her and kept checking some papers when he heard people talking and loud noises outside their tent. The noise made Padme wake up abruptly and both moved outside with caution.

"Surprise!", screamed Padme's maidens. They had organized a small reunion outside her tent.

"What is this?", said Padme with a smile.

"Do you think we will forget about you birthday princess… I mean Queen Admidala", said one of his closest maidens as she took her hand and walked her outside into the crowd.

"Your birthday is a national holiday and we are glad to celebrate it even under this circumstances", said General Bino as he gave the queen a hug.

"Thank you so much for this. It means the world to me, but you shouldn't have to", said Padme with a smile. For Anakin it seemed like the first time he saw that expression on her. After all the things they had been through, it was probably the only moment in their adventure to actually be glad.

"I didn't know it was you birthday. Why didn't you told me?", said Anakin a little preoccupied for not having any gifts.

"I didn't realize the date either", said Padme. She seemed honest with her response. After all, they had been so busy lately.

Soon the music started and everyone at the camp, all 4 million, for a moment forgot their problems. It was definetly a party to remember


	11. TREASON

As Obi Wan got into the ship, he realized that he didn't even knew the smuggler's name, but something about her character made him trust her. Apparently, she wished for the same thing he wanted, justice against Marlow.

He knew those feelings of hate were not a part of a Jedi's way, but he did felt it. After all they had killed his mentor and almost everyone from his culture.

He had been born in Naboo, raised by his loving family, together with Padme and his friends. After he was taken as a Jedi he had to part ways from everything, but still, he never forgot them.

When he realized that his family had been killed in the explosion, he found himself terribly alone. He had his friends and Jedi masters, but it was not the same. He knew he had to release himself for "earthly" attachments, but it was easier said than done.

All Obi Wan wanted, truly, in the bottom of his heart, was to see Marlow dead.

"Are we there yet?", he asked the woman after two hours of not speaking a word to each other.

"You see that?", said the woman, pointing at a large group of spaceships floating in the deep space. It seamed that they were connected to each other with a series of bridges and pipes to a large vessel.

"What is that?", asked Obi Wan in surprise.

"That is Camino my dear", said the woman as she made her way towards the large agglomeration of ships.

Soon they parked near two of the nearest vessels. The woman in black leather, pressed a button and large tubes connected the gates of her vessel to the ones across trough bridges.

"So this is why know one knows where it is?", said Obi Wan as the gates opened to a large market spread across hundreds of ships and filled with thousands of people.

"They can't never land with this products in any planet. After all they are illegal", said the woman as she walked through the large crowds without any difficulty.

"We won't be able to find Marlow here", said Obi Wan.

"No, but we can find who sold him the poison", said the woman as she got close to the stand of a large Abednedo, a humanoid with mouth tendrils, long face and widely spaced fleshy nostrils, with brown skin. She spoke to him in a language he couldn't understand, but soon he pointed to one of the main stands.

"We are in luck, he is here", said the woman.

"Who is here?", asked Obi Wan.

"Marlow", said the woman as she walked, if not run, towards a large group of people that were hearing someone speaking.

"As I say. The senate wants to make you believe that it was unnecessary the destruction of Naboo, but has anybody realized the criminal actions committed in that planet to other cultures for centuries? They deserved their fate and we brought justice to those in pain", said Marlow as he stand on top of small improvised stage. People cheered for his words and agreed to his statements.

"I know is extremely harsh to say this because many people die, it wasn't their fault, it was their rulers fault! But in the end they all deserved their fate. How many cultures and planets had to agree to Naboo's terms in order to get financial aid?... Thousands. How many planets had to changed their costumes to be able to have deals with Naboo?… Millions. It's time to put an end to this and have real peace!", screamed Marlow and everyone cheered.

So many?, thought Obi Wan with sadness. How could they be so heartless? Woman and children had died without cause, yet this people cheered for a maniac that only wanted destruction.

"They are fakes", said the woman.

"How do you know?", asked Obi Wan.

"I can tell they had been payed to cheer for him. Unfortunately, stupid people believe them to be real because that's exactly what they want to hear. That's exactly what they want! Someone to hate", said the woman.

Obi Wan thought for a moment that, if Anakin had been there, he probably would have already jumped to the man's throat. But they needed to figure out what was his plan and the main reason behind his actions. Marlow stepped down form his stage and walked though the halls of Camino for a few minutes - both the woman in black leather and Obi Wan following him close – they continued until they reached a nearby bar where the bouncer kept a close eye of those who entered.

Both hided behind a column until all of Marlow's men entered. They need a way to get rid of the bouncer, so Obi Wan used his Jedi abilities and knocked a large vase on the bouncers head, knocking him out immediately.

As they entered the bar, they saw him walking towards the back kitchen. Both followed him close, and hided behind some boxes when they heard him speak to a group of men. The woman in black leather took out what appeared to be a recording device and started filming the group's interaction.

"I need you to get me all the white phosporus you can get. It is absolutely vital for our plan", he said to the men without noticing the presence of the two spies.

"Are you sure? This is a very dangerous compound", said a man.

"Are you questioning me?", said Marlow as he pushed him to the ground and took his red light saber out.

"No sir, forgive me", said the man as he stood carefully from the ground in fear of Marlow's retaliation because of his comment.

"Get the compound and prepare it for Loren", said Marlow as he payed him a large sum of money.

"That maniac!", whispered the woman in black leather as she kept filming the scene.

"White phospurous ignites the air and they want to take it to Loren?", said Obi Wan in complete disbelief. How could someone be so cruel?

As an incendiary weapon, white phosphorus is a self-igniting compound that burns fiercely and can ignite cloth, fuel, ammunition, and other combustibles. Against people, it's devastating as it attacks indiscriminately.

"We need to get that video to the Jedi council fast!", whispered Obi Wan as he took the device from her hand.

"I knew he was a monster, but this is madness. There are only families in Loren", said the woman with sadness.

"My friends are there", said Obi Wan as he walked back to the ship as fast as he could, when suddenly he saw one of Marlow's men approaching.

"I think we are caught", said the woman in black leather as she took out her blaster and aimed towards the man. Another of Marlow's minions pushed Obi Wan to the ground, who dropped the film. The young Jedi pushed the man away from him and he fell into one of the stands. The owner took him by the neck and throw him to the air, making him land in another stand.

Suddenly, not only Obi Wan and the woman in black leather were fighting against Marlow's men, but all Camino was fighting as well. Testosterone at its mightiest.

The Jedi took this opportunity to capture the video film and grab the woman in order to scape from the mayhem. Blaster and explosions could be heard in the background but the only thing in Obi Wan's mind was to get that video to the Senate and prove Marlow's culpability.

They both got to the ship, barely escaping from the blasters. The woman in black leather didn't even disconnect the vessel and tear the tubes connecting to the other ships, in order that no one could follow them, making the whole structure crumble.

"They won't be able to catch us", said the woman. After a few near crashes from the debris, they managed to scape.

"So, it's a million credits for the tape", said the woman as she hold the file in her hand.

"What? You know people are in danger, do you?", said Obi Wan in surprise. He knew she was against Marlow as much as she was, but why ask for money?

"It's sad yes, but money is money and I need yours", said the woman as she hold a blaster to the jedi's head.

"I don't have that kind of money", said Obi Wan.

"Then if you can't pay, promise me this. That you'll kill that son of a bitch. Tell him that I, Asjj Ventres wants him dead", said the woman in black leather.

After a few minute of thinking, Obi Wan said, "I will"

"Give me your Jedi word", said Asjj, holding him by the collar.

"I do", and he took the tape from her hands.

Obi Wan then called master Yoda and the Jedi Council; after a few minutes he was able to contact them.

"My masters, terrible news. Marlow wishes to use white phosphorus against the Loren refugee camp", said Obi Wan as he put the tape in the receiver.

"We know my dear Padawan", said master Windu.

"What? what's that suppose to mean?", said Obi Wan in surprise.

"We knew about the attack for some time now", said master Windu.

"And what are you going to do about his?", asked Obi Wan. Asjj was as surprised as he was by the remarks.

"We tried to show the evidence to the Senate as well as a list of senators working for him. But they have decided to do nothing", said master Windu, as if he hadn't said the most outrageous thing.

"WHAT?!", screamed Asjj.

"What is the meaning of this?", said Obi Wan in surprise.

"They say that they need and excuse to capture Marlow and end the war. His family it's just to powerful to overthrow so they need and excuse for it. We know is horrible thing to wait for, but it's the only way the Senate says that it's going to act", said master Windu and the rest of the masters just stood in silence without saying anything.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Where is master Yoda?", asked Obi Wan. He couldn't understand their reasoning and he knew there had to be a mistake.

"He was against the idea, so he step back from the decision", said Windu.

"Of course he is! This is crazy!", said Obi Wan.

"There is nothing we can do. If we act against the Senate we are in open rebellion", said Windu with sadness.

"This can't be true", said Obi Wan as he sat on a chair. Desperation could be seen in his face.

"I'm sorry my boy. But our hands are tied", said master Windu and Obi Wan just hanged up the intercom. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that the Senate had some influence on the Jedi Council but this was just outrageous.

….

As the party continued on the Loren camp, Padme started to feel more like herself that she had ever felt in the past few months. She was again her fun easy going self that she thought had disappeared in a matter of months after her father's death. She was laughing so hard and dancing at the light of the large bonfire, that she didn't realize that Anakin had been staring at her for the last hour.

She looked so happy and he loved to see her that way. Sadness and worry had hardened her features, and all he could remember was a serious girl; beautiful, but serious. Now she seemed like a totally different person, full of joy, and he was willing to do anything to see her like that always.

"If you keep staring like that, your eyes will fall off", said General Bino, who had been looking at the mesmerized boy for a while.

"It's just that it's so weird for me to see her so happy", said Anakin a little embarrassed, trying to justify his staring at her. Of course the general wasn't convinced.

"She was always like that ,always happy. It's so sad that now she can only enjoy this little moments of happiness in all that hardship", he said to Anakin.

Padme looked at the two of them talking, so she ran towards them and grabbed both their hands. "Now, I want you to have fun! It's an order", she said with a large smile.

General Bino joined her happily, but Anakin was a little reluctant at first, but soon gave in into her laugh. It was intoxicating for him.

The started jumping and dancing around the bonfire, as happy as the had ever been. Padme looked at Anakin laughing as she had never seen him before. All she ever knew was that serious and sad boy who had lost his sister. As she looked at his features she realized that he was a very handsome young man. Tall, with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. It was as if she was looking at him for the first time.

In the light of the fire she felt something shift inside her heart.

He grabbed her hand and both started spinning fast. She couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. They danced for hours and laugh even longer. Even when the party started to die out, they kept each other close. Soon most people were too tired, or too drunk to continue, so only a few people were still telling was stories around the bonfire.

"So your father and I where trying to get out of the city, but you father had a brilliant idea", said General Bino, a little too drunk and holding a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"So how did you scape?", asked Padme with interest.

"We decided to dress as women. It was the only way! We infiltrated with some belly dancers and that's how we got out", said the General. And Padme just burst into laughter.

"I can't believe my father ever did something like that!", she said, still unable to hold her laugh.

"Your dad, he was my best friend in the world. We live so many great moments together", he said laughing. "Oh Wait! I haven't even told you the story about how we scape Courascant, that was even worst!", said the General.

"Alright General, maybe it's time for you to sleep", said one of the handmaidens and hold him by the arm.

"Goodnight general", said Anakin with a smile as he saw the girl taking the drunk general back to his tent.

"Alright, alright, goodnight kids! Don't do anything I would do, or anything I wouldn't do…. There is a gray area in between", said the General, not making any sense.

"Alright, that's enough. Good night my queen", said the hand maiden and left with the general.

"Goodnight", said Padme and smiled. For a moment, talking with the General had made her remembered her father and it seemed that it wasn't such a painful memory anymore. "We should also go back", she said to Anakin.

"Yeah your are right", he said helping her lift up from the floor.

All the camp was silent and they keep walking back to the main tent were Padme was staying.

"It's been a great day. I though I will never see a day like this. Thank you Anakin", said Padme with a smile.

"What for?", said Anakin.

"For been here and make me forget a little bit about my problems", she said looking into his eyes. They both realized they were staring at each other, so they blushed a turned to look away.

"I wish it had been my idea to organize this", said Anakin as he put a hand on the back of his neck, still red with embarrassment.

"Even so. Thanks Ani", said Padme as she walked a little bit ahead of Anakin to avoid him looking at her own red face.

"Ani? No one other than my sister has called me that", he said with a smile, "I like it"

"Then I shall call you that", said Padme with a large smile. All of a sudden they saw a group of stormtroopers appear around the corner. It was very late and even though the camp had a party, there was a curfew in place. If they got caught walking so late at night, they would be arrested.

So Anakin hold Padme's hand and hided with her in an empty nearby tent. He hold her close to avoid the stormtroopers from noticing them as the space they had entered wasn't that large. A few minutes after the soldiers checked the area, they left, and both teens were relieved.

Suddenly, Anakin noticed that Padme was looking at him. She had a tendered look in her eyes and her cheeks were blushed by a sutil red. She looked so beautiful and she was so close, so close that her hands pressed towards his chest.

Padme felt her heart race as she saw him looking back at her, holding her waist close to him She shriver as she felt the touch of his hand in her cheek and running through her hair.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. And so did she.

They moved their faces closer and closer, suddenly there was no more space between them. Their lips touched, at first a little hesitant, but then a little more passionate. They were lost in their embrace for a few moments when Padme pushed him away and broke the kiss.

"No, I can't, we can't. You… you are a Jedi and I'm a Queen. I have to much at stake and I can't afford this", said Padme feeling horrible about her own words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you", said Anakin and turned to look away. She was so right. He was a Jedi and in no way he could forget the promise he had made himself; to be stronger in order to protect the ones he loved.

And also, there was Obi Wan. How could he betray his friends, trust?!

Both felt extremely guilty and wished that a sinkhole will appeared and end their torture. But it wasn't necessary as a call entered Padme's communicator.

"Padme, you have to get as many people out of Loren as you can. There's going to be an attack", said Obi Wan and soon the embarrassment caused by their gentle kiss was soon forgotten.


	12. WHITE PHOSPOROUS

"They are coming Anakin and they plan to kill everyone. I'm going back as fast as I can, but you need to evacuate the refugee camp. They will be there soon", said Obi Wan in desperation as Asjj Ventress flew the ship back to Aldeeran at light speed.

"We need to ask help from the Jedi and the Senate", said Padme. She was visibly frighten about the situation.

"They already know about this and….. they are going to do nothing", said Obi Wan with anger and sadness in his voice. He felt ashamed about the situation as nothing he had ever felt. In his mind he could only wonder about the main purpose of the Jedi Council's refusal to act.

"What the hell?! Why?!", screamed Anakin in anger at Obi Wan.

"They need proves to take Marlow down. Master Windu told me that they plan to get the evidence they need from this attack in order to finally incriminate him", said Obi Wan.

"But what about the destruction of my planet!", said Padme. Tears of anger fell form her eyes, "How can Senator Palpatine be in favor of this?!"

"Palpatine is against this madness and apparently tried to organize an emergency meeting to help the people of Naboo, but the senators refused. Also, the Senate concluded that the destruction of Naboo was caused by a natural disaster", said Obi Wan.

"What?! What about my accusations against him, before the attack on Naboo?!", screamed Padme.

"They said you had no prove and your accusations were without fundament", said Obi Wan.

"This is bull shit!", screamed Padme with frustration.

"There is no time for this. We need to move and get as many people out of here as we can", said Anakin and left the tent. He started waking up every person he could find. Most of them were still drunk after the Queen's birthday party, so they barely paid any attention. Mostly woman and children got up because of the commotion.

Padme hang up the call and ran outside as well in order to ask the General to turn on the evacuation vessels. It was going to be an impossible act to evacuate all 4 million citizens, but she had to save as many people as she could.

Because of the commotion, the stormtroopers arrived at the scene, surprised to see so many people awake and grabbing their things.

"What the hell is all this?", said the stormtrooper's captain.

"We need to get this people out. We are about to be attacked by Marlow's men", said Padme as she kept trying to get as many people as she could.

"You are not authorized to do an evacuation", said the captain as he hold Padme's arm aggressively.

"Listen to me! There is an attack coming! We need to leave! All of us!", screamed Padme.

The soldiers turned their blasters towards the princess in order to shoot her, when Anakin, with his light-saber, disarm the soldiers.

"They are not going to let us leave!", said Padme as she saw more clone army vessels arriving.

" _Rebellion in the camp",_ said a man through the stormtroopers radio.

"This is Queen Admidala. It's not a rebellion! Please we need you to aid us or we are all going to die", she said trying to convince the soldier on the other side.

" _Anti-riot measurements area advice",_ said a soldier and suddenly, from the spacecrafts, they started to shoot blanks.

"Oh God!", screamed Anakin in disbelief for what he was seeing. They were trying to help the people of Naboo out of that danger zone, but the soldiers were shooting at them. Those who they swore to protect.

As they saw that horrible scene. Marlow's carriers started to appear in the horizon, hundreds of them, followed by a large vessel. It probably was the one filled with white phosporous.

"They are coming!", screamed Padme as she tried to put more people in the spaceships.

The clone army turned their attention towards Marlow's ships and a battle ensued. But it was hopeless as the clone army ships where falling like flies.

Anakin took Padme's hand and ran towards his ship, when they came across General Bino with a pregnant woman.

"Come on!", screamed Anankin as he grabbed the woman's hand and ran towards his ship. He could only beg for it to not be destroyed with all the attacks.

As the clone army vessels where falling, Anakin saw the release of the white phosphorus into the air and everything ignited like Christmas lights a few miles away from were they were standing.

"We need to go faster", he said as he picked the pregnant woman from the floor and ran faster. Padme was following them close by with General Bino.

They run as fast as the could and fortunately, when they arrived to his ship, it was in good shape; only covered by some leaves.

"All of you get in!", screamed Padme as she realized more people had been following them close by. About 60 people entered the vessel in order to scape from the fire and the asphyxiating smoke.

"You need to leave now!", said Anakin as he helped Padme and the pregnant woman into the ship.

"You are coming with me!", screamed Padme, but Anakin just gave her a deep kiss. He could feel Padme's tears falling in his cheeks. It felt in his heart that if he didn't kiss her then, he never will.

"I love you. Now go!", said Anakin as he closed the ships door.

"General, we need to go back for him", said Padme, but the General just turned on the ship, locked the doors and flew away.

"You are disobeying a direct order from your Queen!", screamed Padme.

"I'm obeying one from the King and that is to keep you safe" said the General as he speed up to scape.

Anakin looked with sadness as the ship left, but he had no time to feel sorry for himself. He had to save as many people as he could. He found a spaceship, took off fast and opened fire towards the enemy ships.

"Captain Striker", he said to the stromptropper's captain, "We need to push them behind the cargo line or the vessels are not going to be able to make out of here"

"We have orders to contain the threat", said the captain, when another radio signal was heard.

"This is Senator Palpatine, code XV-456. You have a direct order from the emergency council to use lethal force against Marlow's ships. Follow Padawan Skywalker's lead", said the senator and Anakin felt relief. Now they will be able to earn some time for the ships to scape.

The clone army vessels opened fire and followed Anakin's plan to attack. Contain the heavy fire away from the camp and keep the largest ship away from the people trying to scape.

At the beginning it was working as the pushed the enemy ships to the back, but as the fight continued, more stormtrooper's ships were falling and less men were fighting against the threat. Soon there were only three ships against an entire fleet.

Suddenly, Anakin was hit and his ship started falling to the ground. His ejection system was failing and he was falling rapidly to the ground. There was no scape….

When he started to feel that strange emotion in his heart and the same darkness he had felt in the Jedi temple when he was training with master Yoda.

" _Give yourself to me. Together we can defeat our enemy. Without me, you'll die",_ said a deep voice in his mind and that emotion of destruction started to rise in his chest.

"No!", screamed Anakin, but the emotion just increased.

" _Give yourself to me. It's the only way to protect the ones you love. Those who belong to you in your heart",_ said the voice.

Anakin's eyes turned yellow and he could feel an incredible power running through his veins. It was amazing… and terrifying.

" _Do you want to save Padme and the world she lives in?",_ said the voice in a tempting manner.

"Yes...", answered Anakin as he started to see glimpses of a dark figure with a black helmet before him.

"Then give yourself to me", said the voice, now closer than ever and more tempting.

"I give… myself to you", said Anakin in a whisper.

When a rush of energy started to invade his body. It was unbelievable power. He opened his eyes and jumped out of the falling aircraft into one of the carriers. With his light saber he destroyed one of the engines of the ship and crashed it into the ground.

He kept jumping from carrier to carrier, taking them all down single handedly. The stormtroopers in the nearby ships could not believe what they were witnessing. If they weren't seeing it with their own eyes they wouldn't have believe it.

Anakin could feel that he was losing control over his body and the strange force was trying to get a hold of him. He tried to push it out, but it was almost impossible. In his struggle, he hit by mistake one of the ships and it came crashing towards the ground. He jumped to another vessel in order to safe himself.

Suddenly the white phosphorus in the vessel he threw to the ground ignited the tents and they burst into flames.

The image of the charcoal bodies and the smell of burned meat, the screams of the injured, took him out of his trance. He could only see in horror what he had done and how many people had been caught in the fire. Not only refugees, but stormtroopers and marlow's men.

"You are even worst than me!", screamed a familiar voice behind him. It was Marlow. He had a smirk in his face and rejoiced of the nightmarish scenario.

"You bastard. I'm going to kill you!", said Anakin, filled with rage.

"Me?! This was all you! You took that carrier down! Beside, it has always been about you", said Marlow in a sinister voice as he took a red light-saber from his belt.

"You are a Sith?", said Anakin in disbelief.

"There are always two young Jedi. An apprentice and a master", said Marlow and jumped towards Anakin. Both blades crashed each other and the sparks flew everywhere. Their duel was almost even.

Almost…. as Marlow had a visible advantage over him. His physical strength and height.

Anakin and Marlow kept trying to unarmed the other but it was a challenging thing. They kept fighting for hours and striking each other but it was almost to difficult.

"I know what I'm going to do after I kill you. I'm going to take that sweet little princess and rape her. Make her my wife. What do you think?", said Marlow. And Anakin jumped towards him in anger.

"So you do like her?!", said Marlow laughing.

Anankin was losing his temper. How could this man be such a bastard?!

"You know. I enjoy killing. Always. But the killing I loved the most…. Was your sister", said Marlow.

Anakin had it. He used his telekinetic abilities and hit Marlow with a piece of debris. The man fell to the ground in agony, followed closely by the young jedi.

Anakin was striked his light-saber and Marlow tried to defend himself, but Anakin's anger just make him push harder, until he dropped his light-saber. The Jedi was about to kill him, but stopped before he could cut his neck.

"You are still weak", said Marlow and with a swift move, took back his light-saber, cutting Anakin's arm in the process.

The young boy fell to the ground in pain and was about to get killed by Marlow, when he used his telekinetic powers to atrack his light-saber and stab Marlow in the chest. The man screamed in pain and also fell to the ground.

Both lay down in the ground in pain, both in a graveyard silence. Suddenly, Anakin saw, with the corner of his eye, an enemy ship landing. From the vessel the man in the black hood descended with some soldiers, who carried Marlow back to the ship.

The man in the black hood, got closer to Anakin and injected him with something that immediately reduced his pain.

"We will see each other soon my boy", said the man in the black hood to Anakin and walked back to the ship.

" _I need to stop them",_ Anakin thought, but soon he started going unconscious.


	13. ENOUGH!

Anakin awoke in a strange place. He didn't really knew how he got there, but he could feel a characteristic pain in his right arm. As he tried to touch it, he realized it was gone.

"Calm down Anakin. It's going to be ok", said a sweet voice next to him. He realized it was Padme, she was sitting right next to him. Anakin touched his arm all the way up and realized he had lost everything up to his shoulder. It was painful but somehow he didn't felt scared.

"What happened?", asked Anakin, looking straight into Padme's red eyes.

"You lost you arm and a lot of blood. You've been unconscious for two days. Obi Wan found you in the field. You were lucky", said Padme with sadneess.

"Not that… How many survived?", said Anakin and suddenly tears fell from Padme's eyes. He hold her hand tight.

"100 thousand out of 4 million", said Padme with her voice cracking because of the tears.

Anakin stayed in silence. He felt guilty for not being able to save more people out of the danger zone. How could he be so stupid? The look on his face was so terrible that Padme realized inmmediatly what he was thinking.

"Is not your fault", she said, but nothing will take the guilt from him. Maybe if he had surrender himself completely to the dark energy he would have been able to defeat the enemy and save more people.

Anakin stood up carefully from the cot he had been sleeping in and realized he was surrounded by people. He stood up and took his coat.

"What are you doing?! You need to rest", said Padme, but he just kept walking through the people.

"More people need that bed", he said. He kept walking until he saw a familiar face in the distance talking to other Jedis. Obi Wan was about to greet his friend, when Anakin punched him in the face, knocking his friend to the ground and hurting his own hand in the process.

"What are you doing?!", screamed Padme, holding Anakin's hand.

"Your kind knew about this and yet decided to do nothing! 3 million people are dead! And that's on all of you", said Anakin. People around them looked in shock at the accusation.

"Your kind? Last time I checked you are a Jedi", said Obi Wan.

"I though Jedi protected people. But you just sit cowardly behind rules and fancy temples. Children are dead, babies! I heard them screaming! Who is going to give those children back to their mothers!", said Anakin and more people started to gather around the group.

The Jedi accompanying Obi Wan stand in a defensive position, fearful of a possible attack from the people coming towards them.

"You know what? You don't even deserve my anger or my pity. I'm out", said Anakin with anger in his eyes. He threw his blue light-saber towards Obi Wan's chest.

"Give it to someone who cares about only himself. There is nothing here for anybody", he said to the group of people around him and walked away. Padme helped Obi Wan from the ground.

"I'm sorry", said Obi Wan with a sad tone.

"It's not your fault", said Padme.

"Anakin believes it is", said Obi Wan and picked the light-saber from the ground. He knew his friend was right about everything he had said and he could understand his anger. He thought he deserve the punch and lecture he gave him somehow.

"Did you guys get what you needed to incriminate Marlow?", asked Padme and Obi Wan looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes... But at what cost", said Obi Wan and tears fell from his eyes. Padme just looked at him in silence. She knew his friend had warned them about the attack. Maybe if he hadn't said something all of them will be dead. Still, she felt such anger towards the Jedi that she didn't know exactly how to feel.

The group of people that had witnessed the scene had followed Anakin.

"What do you want?", said Anakin with anger.

"It's true what you said? That the Jedi knew and said nothing", asked a man, about 50 years old. Anakin didn't know how to answer. He didn't wanted to put people against the Jedi, but he thought they deserve the truth.

"I'm sorry, but it's true", said Anakin with sadness.

The men just looked at him in anger, "what are we supposed to do now if everyone is against us?", said a woman with a baby in her arms. It was the woman he had saved during the scape.

"Is there no hope for us?", said a young boy and Anankin felt a need to say something.

"You are not alone. Queen Admidala, General Bino, all of us, are with you. We will not let you down", he said.

"But what are we supposed to do?", said the man as a young child, apparently his son, was standing behind him.

"We have been sitting here doing nothing. Now is our time to do something we can't just stay in silence, expecting all our problems to fix themselves", said the woman holding his baby closer.

"You are right", said another voice. It was Padme. She had been listening to the whole conversation from afar.

"We are going to fight. If they refuse to listen to us in good terms as we have been doing since the beggining, then they must listen to us with violence. It seems that it's the only thing this people understand", said Padme with a serious tone, the rest of the men just looked at her and nodded.

"But what about the jedi?", said a man visibly freighten.

"I'll protect you from them. I know we stronger than they are because we have something they don't… a purpose. If war is what they want…. Then war is what they'll get and believe me that they will all go down", said Anakin.

The events on that day had shifted something in Anakin's heart like nothing before it. Not even the distruction of Camino had been able to stirr a change in him quite like this. Nothing else matter in his head, only one thing was in his mind.

Revenge

 **End Part 2**

 **So I finished part two of my version of the Star Wars prequel. I'm so happy that you all liked it. Please leave your reviews and your comments. Part 3 is going to be awesome, hope you like it.**

 **:)**


	14. A NEW REVENGE OF THE SITH PART 3

**Episode 3**

 _Start text_

 _After the destruction of the Loren refugee camp, a list of conspiring senators in favor of Dorian Marlow were stripped from power and a new form of government was introduced. Senator Palpatine becomes acting chancellor due to the crisis and he starts to get more sympathizers between leaders. Still, there is still reluctance to maintain an authoritarian government so the senators refuse to grant him full powers._

 _But the situation is getting worse at the minute. The Resistance, conformed by Naboo survivors, former slaves, and government anarchist appears to get more influence around the Galaxy. People have been tired of the oppression they had experience for centuries and wish for a change… any change._

 _As they are guerrilla fighters with no financial support, the only way to get resources is by taking from the ones who have…. Marlow's army._

 _End Text_

"Is that it?", said Anakin as he communicated with the rest of his team.

"The one in Marlow's reports. The one we've been waiting for", said Padme through the intercom.

Using the shadows of the night, he and a group of rebels driving race pods were getting ready to strike one of Dorian Marlow's many trains, but the wagons in this one were filled with resources and ammunition. As such it was a heavily guarded and controlled with heavy security measures so it was going to be a difficult task.

But nothing could beat Anakin's intelligence. As the rebels turned on their pods, they barely made any sound thanks to the young pilot's technological advances in stealth.

As they got close to the floating train, they saw a group of armed vehicles following close by. Apparently they had been expecting an attack at any second, after all, this was going to be the third attack from rebels in a week.

With stealth technology and without making any sound, they approached the vehicles and took the pilots and occupants down. The rebels took the wheel of the enemy vehicles and moved closer to the wagons in order to get inside.

Padme drove the vehicle next to the train at full speed and Anakin turned on his light-saber, cutting one of the walls of the wagon. One of the rebels wanted to jump in, but he stopped him before could.

"Wait! There is a force field. If you cross it you'll die or worst, turn on the alarm", said Anakin as he took out his computer to disable the energy. As soon as the light turned off, they entered with their blasters, opening fire to the guards inside.

Padme moved to the back and helped other soldiers hoop on top of the train using spear-hook devices, Attack on Titan style. They needed to take the vigilantes down so that they wouldn't sound the alarm.

Inside the train, Anakin secured the wagons and moved carefully towards the front. They needed to take control of the whole train in order to get all the resources.

As they moved forward, one scared rebel rookie pushed one of the containers, sounding the alarm. All of them were frighten as the guards started screaming in their walkie talkies to kill all introuders.

"We need to move!", screamed Padme through the radio as she got a hold of her blaster and shoot some of the guards down. One of them manage to shot at her and graze her arm, it was a small wound.

She knew that more vehicles will soon come and they needed to hurry in order to scape with their lives..

"We are doing a "Get Out" move", said Anakin through the intercom.

"Are you crazy?", answered Padme in disbelief.

"Do it!", screamed Anakin. The guards took a kind of floating device and moved towards the wagons, opening fire to the rebels. Anakin used his light-saber to deflect the heavy fire entering through the walls, protecting the others, and jumped out through one of the windows, taking more soldiers down and landing in Padme's ship.

"I hate that move! You are so reckless!", she said punching Anakin in the arm but she only received a warm kiss on the cheek from him.

"Get me back, we need to take this train", he said and Padme moved forward to the first wagon. He jumped back into the train and took the enemies down, gaining control of the train.

"Put the reflecting shields", said Anakin and his team put the devices on the walls of the train. Other teams put the devices on a section of the tracks ahead.

"They are coming!", screamed Padme as they got closer to a crossroad.

"Alright, on my mark!", screamed Anakin and they all hold a strange button on their wrist.

"Now!", screamed Anakin as he turned the train to the left. Suddenly, the wagons disappeared thanks to the cloaking devices and a decoy hologram of the real train kept going forward in the other track, confusing the soldiers

"Yeah!", screamed the whole team.

A few hours later they arrived at the base. Everyone was exited to see them. The train had been full of food, ammunition and medicine. It was a great day for the rebels.

Anakin stepped out of the train and ran towards Padme, giving her a long kiss. But as he touched her arm, he realized she was hurt.

"What happened?", said Anakin, completly worried of Padme as he hold her arm. He started shaking with fear at the realization of what could have happened.

"I'm OK Ani, it's just a scratch", said Padme with a smile.

"You could have died!", screamed Anakin. Everyone looked at them in silence.

"Ani! I'm ok! ", said Padme when she realized he was shaking.

"Are you OK?", she asked worried, putting her hands on his face. She could see he was sweating.

"I'm fine", he said with a sad tone on his voice, trying to calm down.

"You've been different lately", said Padme worried.

"It's just that... those nightmares after I used the dark side to defeat the carriers in Loren have been keeping me on edge", said Anakin a little embarrassed about it.

"Then try no to use it! Please Anakin. I'm worried", said Padme giving him a hug.

"I can't stop using it. I need to keep all of us safe", he said and gave her a tender kiss, when suddenly a soldier got closer to them.

"Excuse me", said the soldier coughing a little to make his presence noticed. Padme and Anakin pulled away from their kiss.

"There is really no privacy", said Padme with a laugh.

"Your highness, the owl is here", said the soldier and her expression suddenly changed.

"You go take care of that wound. I'll take care of the owl", said Anakin and Padme nodded.

The owl was their spy in the senate.

Senator Palpatine was working with the rebels and giving them Intel on Marlow's moves in order to sabotage him anyway they could in order to capture him. He was also aiding with some financial support as well. But in order to avoid suspicion from the Senate, Palpatine had assigned a young man to deliver the messages to the rebels, so that's how the owl became his contact with the group.

Anakin met with the young man in their usual place, a lake a few meters away from the base that they used in order to avoid any leaks of information. Only a few people knew about the owl and they needed to keep it hidden in order to avoid suspicion.

"Greetings Master Skywalker", said the owl, a young, well dressed and lean boy.

"I'm no Jedi", said Anakin with a certain hint of sadness in his voice.

"Senator Palpitine says you are a true Jedi. You fight for what's right", said the owl. He seemed to be amazed by Anakin. Every time they talked alone, he will go all "fan girl" over him.

"Thanks… so what brings you here?", asked Anakin.

"Senator Palpatine wishes to overthrow the parliament and install a totalitarian government, but he needs you man power", said the owl.

"Why?", said Anakin, completely in shock from the revelation.

"Senator Palpatine believes that the Senate is too corrupt and even when they had taken down Marlow's followers, they still haven't been able to make a productive change. There is till corruption we haven't discovered yet and more people are turning their backs at the senator. People are still suffering", said the owl with a sad voice.

"But taking down the Senate means destroying democracy", said Anakin worried.

"What good is democracy if good people suffer because of inaction and are left to the mercy of the politicians. No one truly works for anybody. They all work for themselves", said the owl.

"We can't do that, we can't betray the government", said Anakin, even though he knew that a totalitarian government could be the answer.

"Then all the aid we have been providing will stop", said the owl. This time with a very serious and stern voice.

"So I guess you give me no choice, huh?", said Anakin and the owl vowed to give and bid him farewell.

Anakin was more worried that he had ever been in his life. Without the intel and the aid they received from the owl, they would have been lost. Not having the help was devastating for the remaining survivors.

But the idea of taking down the Senate? That was unthinkable. Democracy, with all it's flaws, worked somehow.

As he contemplated the situation, he saw Padme walking towards him with a worried look.

"What is it?", asked Anakin and he could see that Padme had been crying.

"Please tell me", he said with a worried tone, looking straight to her bandaged arm.

She looked into his eyes and just answered, "I'm pregnant".

Suddenly Anakin's world just turned completely upside down.


	15. SAFE

Anakin didn't know for how long he had been staring at the floor until Padme shaked his arm.

"Ani, please say something", said Padme with a sad look on her face, she was about to cry. Anakin looked into her eyes, and with a single move, he gave her a deep kiss.

"I'm truly happy my love. Shocked, but happy", he said with a smile, looking into her eyes.

"You don't seem that happy", said Padme a little sad, looking at the worried expression in his face.

"It's no that. It's just... I'm just worried about our future. The owl just told me that Senator Palpatine wishes to overthrow the Senate", said Anakin with a sad tone.

"What?! Why will he do that?", said Padme in desbelief at the sudden news.

"He says the government is too corrupt and, in order to fix things, we need a totalitarian government. At least temporary", said Anakin as he grabbed his head. A mild migraine was starting to form.

"This is terrible", said Padme as she sat on a chair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not all. He wants our support in achieving that goal. If we refuse, he will stop providing aid", said Anakin and sat next to her, putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, no… And I've come with this news in such a terrible time", said Padme and a tear fell from her eye.

"It's going to be alright. We will manage somehow", said Anakin.

"I'm worried that the baby won't have what he or she needs if we refuse Palpatine's aid. Right now we are barely surviving with our supplies and the things on that train won't last long", said Padme and Anakin closed his fists in anger. He had promised himself that, if he ever had children, they will never have to deal with what he had been through.

"Before you told me the news about the baby, I was willing to refuse him, but we can't afford to do that now", said Anakin and gave Padme a hug.

"Alright, I'll help you", said Padme and Anakin stood up abruptly from the chair.

"Are you nuts?! You are having a baby Padme. You are leaving this place", said Anakin in an angry tone.

"I can't leave if you need me", said Padme as she also stood up from her chair. Anakin hold her arm tightly and she complaint from the pain.

"You were already hurt by my carelessness. I can't help Palpatine if I'am worrying about you. I need to do this alone and you need to worry about our baby. With that, you are doing plenty enough for our future", said Anakin.

"What do you propose then? Where else could I go?", said Padme as she also hold his arm.

"I know a place. But I didn't actually finished in the best terms with that guy", he said.

…

It was dawn at the Jedi Temple and Anakin parked his vehicle quietly. He helped Padme get out with her bags and both walked down the halls. When they reached the entrance, before they could even knock on the door, it opened. Obi Wan was standing there with an angry look on his face.

"I know it's late", said Anakin.

"Six months late for an apology, that is", said Obi Wan with an angry tone.

After a few seconds, Anakin said, "I'm sorry for what happened, I really didn't mean to punch you." Suddenly, Obi Wan just gave him a tight hug. It took the young pilot by surprise but after a moment he hugged him back.

"We are brothers Anakin. Brothers fight", he said with a smile and took Padme's bag from her hand.

"It's so good to see you", said Padme and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back.

"Please come in", said Obi Wan, Padme entered but Anakin stayed at the doorway.

"I can't stay for long. The rebels are looked up by the government so I need to leave soon. Padme is in danger and I need you to keep her hidden, at least for a while", said Anakin with a sad look on his face.

"What's going on?", asked Obi Wan.

"I'm pregnant", said Padme with a sad look on her face.

"What? Anakin you are a Jedi!",said Obi Wan with an angry look on his face as if he was about to punch him.

"I know I can be killed for this, but I love her!", screamed Anakin, looking straight into his eyes. His friend looked even more angry now. He had loved her deeply since they were children, but because of the Jedi's way, he refused to do anything else but love her in silence.

"This is insane", said Obi Wan, extremely upset. Anakin knew how much he had loved Padme and deep inside he felt guilty about the whole situation. He felt he had stolen her from him. Also he had chosen to have a woman in his life even though it was forbidden for the Jedi.

"Please Obi Wan", said Padme as she hold his hand in order to calm him down, "If I stay with the rebels, me and my baby could die."

Obi Wan sighed, trying to get the pain out of his chest.

"I can't hide her here. We will have to leave, I will have to leave the jedi", said Obi Wan.

"I know what I'm asking. But we didn't have anyone else to turn to", said Anakin with a sad voice. He knew he was asking his friend to betray everything he believed in.

"I'll do it. There is place in Kashyyyk were we can be safe. Hidden from the Government and the Jedi", said Obi Wan.

"It's very remote. Will she and the baby be safe?", said Anakin worried. After all his planet was ruled by the wookies, almost filled with jungles and with no medical supplies after the war had began.

"We are one jump from Polis Massa. She will be safe there", said Obi Wan. Anakin looked at Padme and she nodded.

Anakin gave Obi Wan a strange device, "Keep this. It's a tracking device. I will always know were you are with this."

"May the force be with you", said Obi Wan.

"May the force be with you", said Anakin. He gave Padme a long hug. He didn't wanted to let go, but he knew he had to. The people of Naboo were counting on him and senator Palpatine. He couldn't wait any longer.

"I'll keep her safe", said Obi Wan.

"I'll keep everyone else safe", said Anakin. Obi Wan couldn't understand what he meant by that, but he chose no to ask. A decision he would later regret.


	16. GOOD IS A POINT OF VIEW

All of us are just one bad day away

One bad day away from going completely insane

But for Anakin, let's just say that he had plenty of bad days. But they all started the moment he left Padme at the Jedi Temple with Obi Wan. She was his center and the only one who could control him with he got lost in the dark side.

Although the power of the dark side was incredible, he had been relaying on it to fight most of the time and its negative energy was taking a toll on his body. He always felt angry, he always felt exhausted, and he always felt like there was someone in the depths of his soul that wished to come forward and destroy everything he hold dear.

He thought all of this as he was driving towards Senator Palpatine's headquarters. Something about going to that place made him feel a terrible omen, as if something terribly bad was about to happen. But he couldn't refuse to help him. He needed to help him in achieving his goal, whatever that might be in order to save Padme, his baby and the survivors of Naboo.

As soon as he landed, the senator welcomed him with a long hug and a face full of joy.

"I've been waiting for you my boy for so long. I'm so glad you chose to join us in our fight", he said with a smile as he broke the embrace.

"It's not like I had a choice senator", said Anakin with a serious tone. He didn't hug him back. There was something about the Palpatine that made him feel uncomfortable somehow.

"Please don't say that. We all want what's best for the one's we love, but that requires sacrifice. I knew that without a warning you wouldn't join us. Only together we can achieve our goal Anakin and restore peace to the Galaxy", said the old man as he walked towards the main consoles.

"It seemed more like threat than a warning", said Anakin with a serious tone.

"You know I can't rely on the Jedi Council. They are planing to betray the Senate, democracy. That's why I had to rely on you", said Palpatine.

"I don't think they will do something like that", said Anakin.

"They did something far worse than that. They made you feel dishonest. That's why you quit the Jedi. The destruction of Loren was devastating and millions of women and children died a horrible death. That only shows their desires of power", said Palpatine with a sad voice.

"I can't argue with that", said Anakin also sad. He could still hear the screams from the children in his dreams, his nightmares.

"We have always helped each other and I hope we can be honest as we always had. If I didn't threaten you back then, you wouldn't had come and this whole project would have been lost. Forgive me for sending that message, but there are more important things in this world and sometimes we have to be selfish", said the senator as he invite Anakin into his office and closed the door. He sat on a large desk filled with papers and asked the young man to sit across his table.

"You want honesty? I hate been here and I hate being away form my family!", screamed Anakin in anger. Suddenly, he could feel the blood rise in his head and his eyes turned yellow. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"My boy, don't hide", said senator Palpatine and walked closer to Anakin, laying a hand on the young boy's shoulder and removing his hands from his face. "You have been using the energy from the dark side, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?", lied Anakin as he pushed his hands away.

"I can tell", said Palpatine with a serious voice.

"The dark side of the force is bad and it only causes pain", said Anakin as he tried to calm himself down and keep the dark energy away from him.

"My boy, good and bad are points of view. The Jedi, who consider themselves good, allowed the death o million of my fellow compatriots. You use the dark side of the force, which many consider bad, yet you protect others. How is that?", said Palpatine with a comforting voice.

It was true what he was saying, he believed on the the same way he did. How could the Jedi's call themselves good if they had allowed so much pain? But even so, he could also feel that the dark side could only bring death and pain to his life. Power... but also pain.

"What you lack is knowledge on how to harness it without causing strain to your body", said Palpatine.

"Is it possible to learn that power? Learn to control it?", asked Anakin with a sad voice as if he regret asking the question.

"Not from a Jedi", said Palpatine surprised. Suddenly, Asjj Ventres entered the room, she was wearing a black cloak from head to toe.

"Asjj, my dear. Welcome!", said Palpatine as the young woman bowed to him.

"She has managed to control the dark side Anakin and yet she is not a bad person. She helped Obi Wan in Camino as he wished to find the people after Padme's attack. She has made many great things for this nation. One of them was saving your life", said Palpatine as he pointed his arm.

"You are a Sith", said Anakin and stood up abruptly from his chair as he prepared to fight the woman in black leather.

Suddenly, Palpatine answered,with a sad look on his face, "I am"

Anakin looked at him in shock, completly surprised from his affirmation. In alll the time they had spend together he had never felt the power of the dark side coming from him. For him, he was the most honorable man he had ever met. How could he be a Sith?

"Please sit Anakin. I don't wish for you to be angry with me. The Jedi kept us in the dark as evil and heartless, but that is not true at all. We are the balance. Were there is light there is also dark. But the Jedi and their rules never allowed us to embrace our true nature and destroy all of us", said Palpatine with a sad tone.

"This is wrong", said Anakin confused.

"You want power? You want to save Padme? Then join me, help me bring balance to the force. Together, we can do wonders", said Palpatine.

" I can't", said Anakin still scared about the revelation.

"You really wish to turn you back on those people?", he said pointing at the refugees at his base. Anakin knew that they needed him. They needed his forces in order to succeed. If he managed to do that, end the war, then Padme and the baby will be safe.

"Then help me. Join me. And together we can rule the Galaxy and protect the helpless", said Palpatine with a smile.

Anakin sat on his chair. Still surprised about the turn of events. All three stayed in silence for a few minutes until Anakin spoke again, "Promise me that you'll teach me how to control the dark side to help others."

He didn't trust the dark side, but maybe, maybe if he could control it, it will be different and he could go back to Jedi ways.

"I promise", said Palpatine.

"Promise me that you'll protect those in need", said Anakin.

"I promise", said Palpatine.

Anakin looked towards the people outside. All the people that relied on him. "Alright then…. I'll join you", he said with a serious tone.

"You wont be desapointed", said Asjj Ventress and Palpatine smiled.

And that turned out to be bad day number one.


	17. BLOOD IN THE STAIRS

Anakin was looking at a picture Padme had send of her with her pregnant belly. She was surrounded by nature and he couldn't figure out exactly were she was. But maybe it was better as he would not feel tempted to run towards her as she looked so beautiful to him.

It had been four months since he had left her with Obi Wan and since he started his Sith training. He had improved immensely and he was talented indeed, like no other that ever been before him. But as he trained in the dark arts he felt less than himself every day. As if he was losing himself in his own thoughts.

"We need to go", said Asjj as she entered his room. He hided the picture quickly.

"Today is the day, huh?", said Anakin as he stood up from the bed and picked up his light saber using the force.

"Yes", said Asjj and both of them walked towards the main ship.

"This was the day we will take down the Senate", said Anakin.

 _"How will I change today?"_ , he thought as he strapped his sit belt.

…

Obi Wan and Padme were walking down the small market in the main city of Kashyyyk. Although it was a civilized planet, they still kept old costumes like the importance of the protection of nature and all living things. The Wookies had maintained an almost sustainable way of life that didn't interfere with the enviroment.

"Are you sure we need all this?", said Obi Wan as he carried the never ending bags that Padme had filled with baby clothes.

"Babies need a lot of things", said Padme with a smile. "Besides I'm busy most of the time with my royal duties so it's my only time to do something", she said as she picked a cute sweater from one of the racks.

"Are you sure it's a boy?", said Obi Wan looking at the blue baby clothes he had been carrying for the last two hours.

"Actually… it's babies. They are twins", said Padme with a smile.

"What?", asked Obi Wan in shock.

"It's a surprise", said Padme laughing at Obi Wan's reaction, "Anankin doesn't know yet and I want to keep it that way"

"Well let me just say that you are going to make him faint when he finds out", said Obi Wan with a worried look.

"It's gonna be so fun", said Padme with a tender smile and paid for the clothes.

"You are going to kill him with that surprise", said Obi Wan.

"On the other hand, you have always been so serious", she said as she picked more baby things from the rack.

"God I miss those days. Back in Naboo, when everything seemed so perfect. Like nothing could ever change our happiness", said Obi Wan as he remember his childhood and his family. His face suddenly change into a sad expression.

"But everything did change. You became a Jedi, I became a Queen and everything got ruined", said Padme also with a sad expression.

"Still, those memories are still there and will never leave me. They are great memories", said Obi Wan and smiled. He picked a white sweater with pink patterns from the pile of clothes.

"A girl?", said Padme surprised.

"Maybe? Girls are nice. They are little princesses", said Obi Wan with a smile.

Padme laughed at the remark and picked the sweater. It was very cute.

"Did you know I used to have a crush on you when we were kids?", she said as she folded the sweater and put it in her bag.

"I knew", said Obi Wan as he remember how terrible it had been for him when he had to give up her love for her.

"Wait, what? You knew?", said Padme in shock.

"It was so obvious. And I felt the same way", said Obi Wan with a tender smile.

"Then why didn't you say anything?", asked Padme with a confused look as she took Obi Wan's arm.

Before Obi Wan could answer, they saw people running towards one of the screens in fear. Something serious was happening. As they approached the store, they saw senator Palpatine with the Clone Army's General speaking from the main stage at the Senate.

"Today is a great day for the Republic. Today we will clean this Galaxy from the corrupt, the unfair, and all who wish to destroy it. We started by removing Marlow's followers from the Senate, but we soon realized it was not enough. A change must come. Today, my followers and I will make you see the begining of a knew age with the birth of the Galactic Empire"

Suddenly, hundreds of clone army soldiers entered the Senate and took the attendees into custody. One of the soldiers accompanying the group was Anakin, he was aiming a rifle towards a senators head.

When Padme saw him, she almost fainted from the shock. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Was this Palpatine's idea all along?

"This is insane! Did you know?", asked Obi Wan.

"If I knew, I will never had let him go, said Padme as she tried to stop the tears falling from her eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"As prove of our resolve and the fact that we respect a democratic decision, we have accepted the world leaders signatures that support the elimination of the senate and the conformation of a totalitarian government", said Palpatine as he showed the extent document filled with signatures and seals.

"Today it's the day for a true change", said Palpatine and the broadcast ended.

…...

"Take them all out", said Palpatine and the army soldiers took the senators to the main stairs. Suddenly, people started to gather in the main entrance as a way to object the decision. They hold canes and small signs expression their rejection. At least a hundred people were outside.

"You can't do this!", said a man.

"We refuse to accept your order", said another.

More and more people started to gather around the venue and it was going to get out of hand. Senator Palpatine stepped outside in order to calm things down a little.

"Anyone who refuses are against the will of the people", he said with a calm voice but the people refused to hear.

"What should we do sir?", asked Anakin as he hold one of the senators, when Palpatine, with a light-saber took the man's life. The young pilot was in shock as he saw the man's body fall loudly to the ground. The crowd stood in silence as the macabre scene unfolded.

"Kill them all", said Palpatine looking straight into his eyes. A cold shriver went down Anakin's spine. He looked around and saw the clone army's soldiers opening fire towards the crowd and Asjj Ventress killing everyone with her light-saber.

"If you want true power. There are sacrifices that must be made. Kill them and you shall be more powerfull that you ever were. So powerful that you can put an end to death. You could save Padme", said Palpatine with a grin in his face.

Anakin could feel his blood running in his ears and the dark power filling every inch of his body. He tried to resist the urge to kill, but it was futile. He had been using the dark side of the force for too long and he couldn't stop himself from falling into it. Something inside him made him feel pleasure from seeing people die.

He took out his light-saber and started killing everyone he could lay his eyes on.

After a few hours, the only thing he could see was blood staining the stairs of the Senate. It seemed as if they had been painted in red with the blood of the dead. Anakin sat at the top of the stairs looking down at the growsome scenario; staring at the dripping red liquid.

"What have I done?", he said in tears as he stared at his bloody hands.

That... was the end of the second bad day


	18. LOVE IS GONE

"I can't believe what just happened!," said Padme in tears. She had dropped the babies clothing to the floor and could only hide her face with her hands.

Obi Wan hugged her, trying to calm her down, but it was futile. Anakin had been part of a terrible act and nothing could change that fact.

So he hold her hand and guided her through the crowded streets, now filled with Palpatine's sympathizers and opposition, who started to turn violent after the speach.

They both had to go back to their home as fast as they could before everything turned into chaos. As they run through the crowded streets, all Obi Wan could think of was how important was the woman holding his hand and that he will do anything to keep her safe.

"Your grace!," said one of the maidens as she saw them entering the house, "Something horrible has happened"

"We know," said Obi Wan as he helped Padme through the door, people were screaming outside and riots had started in the homes nearby.

"No, you don't. People are saying that after the broadcast Palpatine's men executed the senators and many people outside of the parliament. It was a massacre," said the girl trying to hold her own tears.

"This is not real," said Padme before collapsing to the ground. She was about to faint, so Obi Wan carried her in his arms into the living room.

"Bring me some water please," said Obi Wan to the girl as he lay Padme on the couch.

"Tell me this is not true, please," she said to Obi Wan in tears, but he just kept quiet.

That silence was enough for her to lose her strength and burst into tears again. She tried so hard to understand why Anakin did all those terrible things and she blamed herself for letting him go to Palpatine. She loved him, more than anything in the world, but now…

Now she feared him.

"Listen to me. We will figure out the truth about this horrible situation" said Obi Wan as he hold her close to him.

"My babies, my poor children," she said looking into his eyes and holding her belly, as if she was expecting him to say that the nightmarish situation was a lie.

"I'll protect them. I'll protect you Padme. You know I will", he said as he hold her tight in his arms caressing her hair, trying to calm her down.

He kissed her on the forehead and again on the cheek. The woman he always loved looked so vulnerable between his arms that it completely broke his heart.

"Promise me," she said putting a hand on his face and looking into his eyes.

Obi Wan couldn't resist seeing her so vulnerable so he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and look into her teary eyes, "I promise I will keep them safe until the day I die."

She kissed him back and they both shared a tender embrace.

"And me being so stupid to think that I could trust you," a voice said that interrupted their tender kiss.

"Anakin," said Padme as she stood up from the couch.

"How could I be such a fool?," he said in anger. After the massacre he had decided to travel back, to forget it all and just runaway with Padme. Forget what he had done. But when he saw Obi Wan with Padme, all that he ever loved, all that he had in the world, betray him in such a way. He lost it.

His eyes were yellow as the sun.

"Anakin please…," said Obi Wan, realizing the color of his friends eyes. He knew in that moment that it was to late to stop his friend.

"You traitor! You knew I loved her," he said as he pushed his friend to the wall using the force.

"Anakin calm down," tried to say Padme, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"You bitch and treacherous whore," said Anakin in anger but she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you…", she said as tears fell from her eyes. Anakin looked at her in hate as if he wanted to kill her for betraying his trust, for kissing his enemy, for leaving him! She was his!

"Anakin enough!," said Obi Wan as he pushed him towards the window.

Anakin took out his light saber and so did Obi Wan. They both started fighting and destroying everything in the room, ignoring Padme's pleads to stop the violence.

"I loved her first. I told you I did," said Obi Wan as he tried to stop his former friend from doing something he knew he would regret.

"I hate you!," screamed Anakin as he strike continuously at Obi Wan, trying to take his life.

Both were equally strong but Obi Wan had the advantage of being more calm than Anakin so he took the upper hand easily, which only angered his friend more.

Obi Wan disarm him but Anakin jumped towards him, punching him viciously. He continued, and was about to kill him, when he felt a hand trying to hold his arms, trying to stop him. But he pushed the tight hold on his arm strongly towards the wall.

It was Padme.

She fell to the ground in pain and blood started dripping from her thighs.

Anakin stopped. He felt the anger in him completely subdue and he felt a cold shriver down his spine. What had he done to the woman he loved? What was happening to him? He wanted to run towards her but he was paralyzed in fear and guilt.

But Obi Wan run towards her and hold her in his arms, trying to calm her down and stop the bleeding. He knew this meant the baby was in danger, but seeing they way he hold her ignited the hate in his heart again. He couldn't control his emotions anymore, he couldn't stop feeling the rage. It was as if something had taken over him.

"You should all die," he said to them. It was something he never expected to say, ever. But there he was, wishing they were dead.

"Anakin no," said Padme, weak because of the blood loss with tears in her eyes. The man she loved had wished her death and now she was losing her babies.

"Please let me take her, let me save your family," said Obi Wan begging for him to calm down.

"I don't even know if that bastard in you is even my child," he said to her, crushing the love she had for him, crushing her heart.

He walked away without even bothering to check on her as if she was his worst enemy.

Why was he saying those horrible things? Why was he acting that way? What had taken over him?


	19. OF TEARS AND BROKEN FEELINGS

"I don't give a damn about her. She has betrayed me and she deserves her fate", said Anakin in an angry voice. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

He knew he had to run towards Padme, hold her, help her, but the darkness rising inside prevented him from doing that, it kept him paralized.

He could feel warmth over his cheeks, he knew he was crying, but his heart… felt empty… as if something had taken the life out of it.

A woman came running and helped Obi Wan take Padme inside her bedroom. She was screaming because of the pain she felt, trying to hold her belly in a protective way, like she was trying to keep her babies safe.

Anakin just stayed there looking at the puddle of blood on the floor were his wife had just been a few seconds ago, fixed on the color and the amount of it.

He knew she was his wife, he knew he loved her and the baby, he knew all that, but he felt nothing… It was as if his mind was disconnected from his heart, like he was not himself.

As if he was someone completely different.

Suddenly, his communications device, turned on. He picked it up, he hands shaking "Anakin, my boy. We need you", said Palpatine through the radio.

"I'm on my way", he answered and took a deep breath.

The hate inside him started to rise again, remembering how Obi Wan had kissed his wife, he knew he had to get out of that house before his heart turned on again and made him kill them both.

He got on his ship and flew towards Palpatine, maybe the only one who had been honest from the beginning.

As he left the city he could see people sacking homes, others killing each other, a nightmare vision. He knew his family would be left in that city yet he didn't care anymore.

Still…

Tears kept falling from his eyes.

…

"The placenta must have detached we can't move her!," said the young girl as she saw Obi Wan enter the room, completely exhausted from running.

He had ran through the chaotic city to look for a doctor but it had been hopeless. Everything was burning in flames, people were trying to scape with their families and there was no time.

"Take them out, now!," she screamed as she felt a wave of pain invading her body. She couldn't even think anymore because of all the pain she was feeling, only her babies safety was on her mind.

Obi Wan hold her hand trying to comfort her, that was the only thing he could do at the moment. He felt powerless, completely useless. It was risky to move her anywhere.

He thought how stupid he had been, picking a fight with Anakin and hurting Padme in the process. It was the worst thing he could have possibly done.

He hated Anakin, he could feel the rage invading his body remembering how he had pushed her.

" _How was it possible for that asshole to hurt Padme that way? How could he not trust her?,"_ he thought.

He knew what that irrational hate in Anakin meant, what those yellow eyes signified. He was turning into the dark side and each passing hour it would be more difficult to go back.

"There is no time!," said Padme as she handed a knife to the young girl.

"Are you insane?!" screamed Obi Wan as he tried to take the knife from her hand but Padme had a tight grasp on it and wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to die Obi Wan, I'm bleeding out. I can feel the strength leaving my body, I won't be able to deliver. The least I could do is save my children," she said looking into Obi Wan's eyes.

"I won't lose you," he said as tears felt from his eyes. He hold her in a tight embrace, he could feel how cold she was.

"Please take care of my babies. I beg you," she said looking into his eyes. Another wave of pain came rushing through and she screamed in anguish.

"You won't die!" he kept repeating her, although he was actually repeating it to himself. He couldn't let her die, that was the only thought in his mind.

"I can see the head!" said the young lady, "you have to push," she said as she put a towel underneath Padme to avoid the baby from touching the floor during the delivery.

Padme hold Obi Wan's hand and pushed with all her strength. After a few minutes of pushing, she felt something sliding down her leg and heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" said the girl as she wrapped the baby on a blanket trying to clean her up.

Tears felt from Padme's eyes as she hold her newborn in her arms, how beautiful she was. How long had she been expecting her little bundle of joy.

"She looks like you," said Obi Wan, the baby was beautiful like her mother, dark hair and light skin.

"Leia," said Padme, tired from the pain, "her name is Leia"

"It's beautiful. It's a princess name" said Obi Wan. The little girl open her eyes and looked deep inside him. He knew in that moment that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe, even if it meant risking his own life.

Suddenly another rush of pain. Padme screamedonce again. Obi Wan took the little baby from her arms and put her on the bed.

"There comes the second one," said the girl.

This time, Padme only pushed a few times and the baby came out. The baby's cry filled the room as if he was trying to make a statement that he was finally in the world.

"He is very strong," said Padme with a smile as she hold her baby in her arms. He was perfect, with blond hair and fair skin.

He kept crying even though he was in his mothers arms, very different from his serious sister, who as soon as she was put in the bed, felt asleep.

"Luke" she said as she put her baby in his arms, "Promise me Obi Wan, promise me you'll take care them"

"You are not going to die," said Obi Wan holding the baby, trying to make him stop crying.

"Promise me," she said. She was weaker and her once pink cheeks were pale as a corpse.

"Promise me," she said again almost out of breath.

"I promise," he said and kissed her lips for the last time.

With a sigh, she died.


	20. FORGIVENESS IS NOT FORGETING

**FORGIVENESS IS NOT FORGETTING**

The freezing rain fell on his face. Everything was silent and cold in Kashyk after the wave of violence of the previous night.

Obi Wan did not dare to stay in the house for a minute. He could not bear to see Padme's body lying on the bed or the crying of the hungry children who were looking for their mother.

He preferred to dig the grave and get even with the ground. If he could dig to the core of the planet, he would bury himself along with Padme and his pain.

"Lord Obi Wan," said the maid while holding an umbrella, "We must go, the children ..."

"Wait!" Said Obi Wan. He had never raised his voice but his anger did not allow him to be at peace or think things clearly

"Sir, the queen would not want her children to die like this. In this place, "the maid said with tears in her eyes.

"I just want to bury her please, wait a moment and then we'll go," Obi Wan said in a calmer voice, trying to hide the anger he felt.

The maid left and let him work alone. Even though his white robe was filled with mud an blood, he did not care. He had to let her rest in peace.

After an hour, he entered the house and found a woman who was holding the children, a wet nurse. The maid had gone to seek help during his emotional crisis.

"Thank you," said Obi Wan sincerely. He knew he could not think well, someone had to think for him and the children.

Obi Wan walked slowly into the room and closed the door.

He stayed for several minutes observing Padme's body on the bed, which was lying covered by a clean white sheet. Apparently, the maid had cleaned her body.

His gaze traveled from her face to her ivory hands where a few rays of light bounced through the closed curtains. Those hands he had held for the first time when he escaped from Naboo, those hands that had comforted him when he needed the most, those hands that he held between his in those last minutes.

He came and took them between his fingers. They were cold. That warmth that had been and was not there anymore, tore him apart. He cried and after a while, he cried more.

He could not let go, but he knew he could not stay like that forever with her. He knew that there were more important things in those moments. Save the children and stop Anakin.

He looked at her face and kissed her. He kissed each corner as if trying to make a map that would linger in his memory. And he looked at her, as if at any moment she would surprise him with a smile. He longed that this was the case.

On her neck was a wooden necklace, he took it and put it in his pocket. He also took his lightsaber and cut a lock of her hair. He wanted to keep anything that could remind him of her.

He wrapped her body in the sheet and took her in his arms like the princess she was. How many times did he wanted to do it and he never dared. His body felt cold in contact with hers.

"I was a coward," he thought knowing that he would never tell her how much she meant in his life. That she had been his first love since the moment he saw her so long ago. " _Maybe with him things would have been different",_ he thought.

But he had decided to be a Jedi since it was the greatest honor for his family. He had decided on that path and ... he had been wrong.

He had left the path clear to Anakin, had let him seize the most important thing in his life, without even opposing. All for Padme's happiness.

 _"I should have_ _kept_ _them away,"_ he thought as he kissed her on the forehead.

He walked out of the room and went to the garden. It had stopped raining and a soft mist was rising from the ground. He really did not know how long he had been watching her body or how long he had cried, but apparently it had been a few hours.

He placed her body slowly on the grave. He didn't want to think about what would happen next. He left the grave with difficulty and noticed that one of the workers in the house was there to help him. The man, seeing the appearance of the young Jedi, covered with blood and mud, moved him aside and began to cover the grave by himself.

Obi Wan couldn't take it anymore. It was too hard for him to see how the white sheet was covered with dirt. He felt fear, hate, anger ... he wanted to kill him for what he did.

Anakin had been a bastard. How he could kill Padme in that way, how he could abandon his children and let himself be seduced by the Dark Side. Before he had been his friend, today he only felt hatred.

"Obi Wan," he heard from behind and when he turned around, he thought he had died because what he saw was a ghost. He fell to the ground with surprise.

"Master Qui-Gon," he said with difficulty, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Obi Wan, let go of your pain, do not hate Anakin. Do not let yourself be dominated by your feelings. He is your friend and he is lost, "said the master, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"He is nothing to me, I hate him!" Obi Wan said angrily.

"Son, look inside your heart for what you really feel for your friend. Don't let the pain cloud your judgment, overcome the Dark Side that is growing inside you and find the forgiveness you need to be able to overcome it, "said the master looking into his eyes and holding his hands.

"I can't!" He cried out in pain and the tears returned to his eyes.

"You can Obi Wan, you have the Force and the Light within you. But you have to forgive him, only then you will stop suffering "his master told him.

"It's very hard," the young Jedi said between sobs.

"Nobody said it was easy. Forgiving him will be the hardest thing you will do in your life, but if you don't, then everything will be lost, "he grabbed him by the hand," you are stronger than you think, you just have to believe in yourself "

"I don't know what to do," Obi Wan said as he cried.

"You must forgive him and try to calm Anakin. His heart is still in conflict and there is still hope,"said his master.

"I am the last person he will want to see, and to be frank, I think I would kill him if I see him," said Obi Wan, ashamed of the feelings he had in his heart.

"You are the closest person to him, you must be the one who faces him. You still feel love for your friend, that's why you hate him like that, "Qui-Gon said," breathe Obi Wan and find The Force you need "

"I can't," said Obi Wan.

"There is nothing impossible for a Jedi," Qui Gon said.

Obi Wan thought that his master didn't understood him. How could he understand the pain of the loss of such an important being in his life, the desire for revenge?

"I can never forget what happened," Obi Wan said painfully.

"Forgiveness doesn't mean that we consider that what happened is good or that it never happened. To forgive is to stop feeling angry, to stop holding a grudge in your heart. It allows you to see the things with calm and find peace, "Qui-Gon said, looking at the young Jedi in the eye.

"You don't understand it. I can't, "said Obi Wan annoyed.

"Then you will destroy yourself," said Qui Gon, "Why do you think Anakin is so close to the Dark Side? It is not his power or his affinity with The Force or his talent. What destroyed Anakin was the hate he felt for those who killed his parents and his sister, for those who destroyed Naboo and for those who killed innocents in Loren. That wound in his soul became infected and corrupted him. If you let hate cloud your mind, the same fate will await you "

Obi Wan remembered Anakin's look of pain. It had been so strange. He was crying, but his face did not express anything. It was as if someone had torn him to pieces and he had nothing left. The Jedi had never put himself in his friend's shoes.

He had never tried to understand him.

Everyone wanted him because of his power. The Jedi and the Sith, but nobody wanted him for what he was. Everyone left him alone, to his fate, when he was lost the most. _"Even Padme,"_ he thought.

She was everything his friend had and suddenly vanished when he saw her with Obi Wan. The only thing Anakin had in the world, suddenly no longer existed.

Obi Wan cried for his friend. Anakin did not hate Padme or Obi Wan, Anakin had closed his heart forever. Only the pain existed for him and there was no other way out.

"To think that the Dark Side is the opposite of light is a fallacy, the Dark Side is the absence and destruction of all that is good. It is to erase everything that exists with violence and to put an end to everything that is real. It's living in the illusion that only hatred and pain are the only real thing. That's why Anakin killed Padme, it was the only real thing that existed for him. The only thing in his mind that was real. The Dark Side forced him to do that. You should not feel hatred for him, but pity, to live in a world without love "

"I… don't hate him," said Obi Wan, "he's lost and ... I forgive him. Because he does not know what he does "

Obi Wan closed his eyes and felt as if an overwhelming weight was rising from his body. As if he were free of the rage and there was only peace left. As if an immense and warm light entered his body.

 _"You and the babies are all he has,"_ he heard a voice say. It was Padme.

Obi Wan opened his eyes. Qui-Gon was no longer there. Suddenly the black clouds of rain had evaporated and the afternoon sun hit him in the face. As he looked at that sunset he felt a new hope rising.

He took his lightsaber and went to Padme's grave. The man had already finished covering the body.

"I swear I'll find a way to save him," he said looking at the tombstone, "Maybe not today, maybe it's not even me who makes him change, but I sware to you that I'll do everything within my power to get him out of the grip of the Dark Side, "said Obi Wan while placing some flowers.

" I just hope it's not too late "


End file.
